


A Poison Tree

by Kimmimaru



Series: Still for Victory I Burn... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Descent into Madness, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Emperor Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since Diabazaal gained it's independence and joined the alliance but now an enemy that was forgotten returns.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Still for Victory I Burn... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596106
Comments: 43
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I couldn't let this frigging idea go enough to do my other fics. It's been torturing me all Christmas/new year and I had to write SOMETHING or I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head and I'd get no writing done at all. So here, this is the beginning of part two of this series. Enjoy my friends.

_What transgressions I commit_ _  
_ _Are for thy transgressions fit._ _  
_ _They thy harlots, thou their slave;_ _  
_ _And my bed becomes their grave._ _  
  
_ _‘_ _Never, never, I return:_ _  
_ _Still for victory I burn._ _  
_ _Living, thee alone I’ll have;_ _  
_ _And when dead I’ll be thy grave. -_

_William Blake 'Broken Love'_

  
  
The water is warm, steam rising slowly up towards the vaulted ceilings of the bath house. Keith sighs and leans his head against the edge of the bath, his eyes heavily lidded as water beads on his face and slides down his neck. The heat eases the tension in his back and neck, he closes his eyes with a low groan. Somewhere nearby there's a soft chuckle. Keith opens one eye and peers through his lashes over to where Shiro sits, sipping tea and watching him with a smile.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Keith hums, lifting his arms out of the water and running them over his face. “It's good.”  
  
“I said you could use a break, you have a council for a reason. No need to work yourself into exhaustion.”  
  
Keith smiles, eyes still closed as he feels Shiro move closer along the low bench beneath the water. “You're one to talk Mr. Workaholic.”  
  
“I'm not the Emperor of an ancient race. I can afford to stress myself out.” Shiro slides closer, pushing Keith into a seated position before sliding in behind him and pulling him back against his broad chest. He reaches up and begins to slowly massage Keith's neck and shoulders.  
  
“Guh.” Keith says eloquently and he can feel the rumble of Shiro's quiet laughter. “You're not Emperor but you're our ambassador...I'm not the only one who needed a break.” Keith mutters with a sigh, relaxing back against his lover as he feels lips brush his hair line.  
  
“Still, you should learn your limits. Not that I'm complaining, I kinda like having my hands on you.”  
  
Keith laughs softly, turning his head so he can capture Shiro's lips in a soft kiss. He half-way opens his eyes, smiling against Shiro's mouth when he sees a flash of something dark in the corner of his eye. He jerks back, frowning as he turns his head to where he saw the shadow. The door to the bath house remains undisturbed, their robes and towels still sit where they had left them.   
  
“Keith? You ok?” Shiro asks, following Keith's gaze with a small frown of his own.  
  
Keith struggles to sit upright, searching the entire room, “I thought I saw...” He trails off, shaking his head, “Guess I was more tired than I thought.” He says finally, allowing Shiro to pull him back down again.   
  
“Well, after this how about dinner at that nice place in the town centre? You know the one that does those cakes you like?”  
  
“Mm, sounds good.”  
  
“And then we can get an early night. Krolia said you're not allowed to return to your duties until after Suns Day.”  
  
Keith chuckles, “Not many people work on Suns day.” He says with a sigh, turning fully within the circle of Shiro's arms and pressing their bare chests against each other. He looks up into Shiro's eyes and pushes wet hair from them. “It's a time for lovers.”  
  
“You said it's like Valentines Day.”  
  
“Yeah. Mom told me the story that the two suns were once gods, twins and also lovers...” Keith traces his fingers over a particularly vicious scar across Shiro's left pec before following his fingers with his lips. “They were separated by their mother Marmora. She sent them both to opposite ends of the sky and now they travel around the planet, constantly searching for one another.”  
  
Shiro groans, fingers finding Keith's hips beneath the water as he pulls him closer, “Sounds like torture.” He breathes, looking down as Keith looks up at him through damp hair.   
  
“Yeah. So now it's celebrated as a day for lovers to be together, in honour of the sun gods.”  
  
“Sounds nice. Kinda Greek.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Keith flicks his tongue across one of Shiro's nipples, causing him to gasp and clench his hands on his skin. Keith smirks and looks up through his eyelashes at Shiro, admiring the pink flush staining his cheeks, partly from the heat of the baths and partly from the pleasure of Keith's mouth. He parts his lips to speak again but before he can get a sound out pain sizzles across his forehead. He gasps, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing at his temples.   
  
“Keith?!” Shiro reaches for him, hands brushing his wrists, “You ok?”  
  
“Ugh...yeah. Just a headache.” Keith sighs and opens his eyes, “I've been getting them a lot lately.”  
  
Shiro nods and wraps Keith up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his wet hair, “Maybe we should go back to our rooms?”  
  
“No. No it'll be ok. We can go out, it's gone now anyway.”  
  
“Maybe it's the heat.” Shiro suggests, running his thumb over Keith's shoulder gently.  
  
“Yeah...maybe...” Keith mutters, frowning. He looks behind Shiro's shoulder and across the room.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith sits at the table opposite Shiro, around them couples talk and eat. Their table is full of various plates; meats and vegetables seasoned with alien spices. Shiro makes sure to try everything. He watches Keith talk as they eat, he's smiling and gesturing with his two pronged fork. Shiro thinks his laughter is the sweetest sound he's ever heard. He's been in love with Keith for years but now that he's with him it feels brand new. It's as if the time they had apart has only solidified whatever feelings he'd been denying since they reunited after his captivity.  
  
After their meal Keith takes them for a walk around the plaza. It's surrounded by shops, all closed in deference to the day. In the centre there's a fountain and statue spewing water high into the air. Someone has lit purple lanterns that float on the water like twisted metal lilies. Keith moves towards them, pulling Shiro with him. They perch on the side and watch the lights dance in the water.  
  
Couples drift back and forth around them. Keith's fingers curl with Shiro's and tighten. They stay that way, bodies close and fingers entwined. The stars begin to appear, little speckles of light set into a mantle of deep, dark blue. Finally Keith shifts, lifting his eyes, “Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I know I'm technically already married but...” He takes a breath, seeming to reach deep inside himself for his courage. “There's something the Galra do...to-to let their mate know that they want to be with them forever.” He clears his throat and reaches into the pocket of his jeans, slowly he withdraws a chain with a symbol attached. It's gold with two fire opals set into two circles. “Uh...this is a Suns Day necklace.” He offers it out to Shiro who stares at it with wide eyes. “Um...it's for you.”  
  
Shiro doesn't hesitate. He takes the necklace and holds it up, in the moonlight it glistens like it still holds the warmth of the sun, “Keith...” He whispers, his voice cracking. He clears it and meets Keith's worried gaze. He reaches out and pulls him close, their noses brushing. “Thank you. It's beautiful.”  
  
Keith relaxes and smiles, “I had it made especially for you.” He says, fingers taking the necklace from Shiro and opening the delicate clasp. “My mom made one for my dad a long time ago. He made her take it with her to remember him by...She let me use the stone in it for this one.”  
  
Shiro lets Keith rise onto tip-toe to place it around his neck and do it up. Once on he puts his hand over it, “It's _perfect_.” He says breathlessly. He pulls Keith close and presses their lips together.   
  
Later that night they end up in bed together. Hands trailing over taught muscle, tongues tracing sweat-slick skin. Moans swallowed by eager mouths. They fall asleep tangled up in each other, Keith's head resting on Shiro's chest. He falls asleep listening to his heart beat.  
  
XXX  
  
“The Puig ambassador wishes to request that we put an advance upon the technology we owe them as recompense,” Lahn says, eyes on a large holographic screen as he scrolls through reams of information. He frowns and sighs, looking up towards the head of the table, “Sire, I suggest that we-Sire...? Are you listening?”  
  
Keith blinks away the haze that had settled over his vision and sits up, “Uh...yeah sorry.” He mutters, scratching at his head and dislodging his crown. He clears his throat and straightens his shoulders, “Please continue, Lahn.”  
  
Lahn hesitates, “Are you feeling well, Keith?”  
  
“Yeah. I'm fine.” Keith sighs, “Just been sleeping badly.”  
  
“Perhaps some Tsani tea before bed, sire.” Gnak suggests, placing a wrinkled hand on Keith's, “You look tired.”  
  
“It's ok, really. Let's give the ambassador what he wants, if we don't have it all ready we can give him half as a down payment and promise the rest when it is ready.”  
  
Lahn nods his head, “I will take the offer to him.” He moves onto other orders of business but Keith feels his mind waver again, he blinks and sees the shadows shift. His hands clench on the arms of his chair and he forces himself to focus on Lahn. Keith blinks and rubs his eyes, when he looks back it's gone. He takes a shaking breath and refocuses.  
  
Later Keith returns to his rooms, he removes his crown and drops it onto his desk. He moves to the bed and collapses onto it, still fully dressed. He groans and rubs at his temples. He hears the doors open and Livius enters the room.  
  
“Keith? I heard that you were distracted at council today.”  
  
Keith nods, “Yeah. Been having some trouble sleeping.”  
  
“Shiro still off-world?”  
  
“For another day.” Keith looks over at his husband as he sits at the edge of the bed, “Been getting headaches. Shiro thinks I'm over doing it.”  
  
Livius lifts his hands, bangles tinkling gently, “I can help.” he says, finger tips glowing luminous blue-white.  
  
Keith nods and lets Livius shuffle closer, his fingers are cool against his overheated skin. He sighs and closes his eyes, the relief is immediate. “Thanks.”  
  
“It's ok but perhaps you should get yourself checked out by a doctor, just to be safe.”  
  
Keith nods, “Yeah. I'll go see Virg tomorrow.”  
  
“I'll sit in your place at the council table for you.”  
  
“You're a life saver.” Keith smiles as Livius rises.  
  
“Get some rest, Keith.”  
  
Livius leaves for his own room and Keith sits up, removing his armour and setting it aside. He then curls up on the bed and hugs Shiro's pillow close. He closes his eyes and drifts slowly into sleep.  
  
XXX  
  
“I've been searching for the Fraunhofer lines, Shiro and I can't find anything.” Pidge sighs, pushing hair from her face. It's grown long in the six months since the Galra had forged it's alliance with Earth. She wears her lab coat and looks concerned, “Hunk's on Drevik twelve and out of comm range. He'll be back in a week.”  
  
“Well, maybe he can help you.” Shiro shifts in his seat, glancing over the Atlas' control panel and making sure she's on the right heading, “I'm on my way back to Diabazaal anyway, Lahn contacted me...he's worried about Keith.”  
  
Pidge looks up at her screen at that, “He ok?”  
  
“He's been getting headaches and he's been kind of spacey lately.” Shiro shakes his head, “I think he's just tired but it's not like him.”  
  
“Has he seen a doctor?” Pidge starts typing something into her computer, “Better safe than sorry.”  
  
“Livius says he sent him to the med ward but all the tests came back fine. He's as healthy as he can be.”  
  
“Well, maybe some proper rest will do him good.”  
  
“Yeah, Krolia's taken over for him with Livius for a while.” Shiro picks up his tablet and sifts through some messages before frowning and tapping his fingers on his console, “So if we can't find the Lions' energy signatures, what do you think it was we felt?”  
  
“It was definitely the lions...but it feels like something's...blocking them.” Pidge purses her lips, “Lance is insisting it's Allura...but...” She shrugs, “How can it be?”  
  
Shiro's silent for a while before he lets out his breath, “He could be right. We don't really know what happened to her and after everything we've seen...who knows? Maybe she is still out there, waiting.”  
  
“I'm just worried, Shiro. Lance is acting real weird...well, weirder than usual. He's on Altea now and Coran's looking out for him but he's obsessed over this. It's not healthy.”  
  
“No...it's not. We should help somehow.”  
  
“I think Hunk is planning on some kind of intervention when he gets back.” Pidge smiles weakly, “If anyone can get him back to normal it's him.”  
  
Shiro nods, “Great. Keep looking for the Lions, they're out there somewhere.”

  
“I will. And Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Look after Keith.” Pidge peers at him over her glasses intently, “I'm worried.”  
  
“I will. I promise.” Shiro smiles and Pidge nods, they say their goodbyes and the screen goes dark. Shiro switches it to Kolivan's channel and lets him know he's several Varga's out and will be docking soon. Then he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He can't wait to get back to Keith.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro returns and is greeted by Krolia and Livius. He takes Krolia's wrist in greeting before asking after Keith. Krolia smiles, “He's in his room.” She says and Shiro thanks her, heading towards the palace while his crew disembark.  
  
He makes his way through the corridors of the palace, nodding in greeting to the various Galra soldiers he encounters. He's getting used to the bows but some part of him still feels a little awkward about it. Finally he reaches Keith's door and presses his palm to the scanner, it beeps and the door hisses open. He steps inside and sees Keith sat at his console, glaring at the screen as if it's done him some great harm. When he hears the door Keith looks up, a smile curls his lips and he rises. He sweeps across the short space between them and flings his arms around Shiro. Shiro laughs, wrapping Keith up and almost hauling him off his feet. “Welcome home,” Keith mutters into his chest, lifting his head so their eyes meet. Shiro leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth.  
  
“I'm home.” He says and disengages from the embrace, he takes Keith's hands in his own and glances around the room. Not much has changed since he's been away. He spots the small potted Juniberry flower on the desk and frowns, Lance had given one to each of the Paladins to remember Allura by. The one on the desk is dry, wilted and the petals have almost all fallen off. “What happened to the flower?” He asks, moving over to it and picking up a brown petal. It crumbles away into dust in the palm of his hand.  
  
“I don't know. It started wilting a few days ago.” Keith frowns a little, “Maybe I'm just bad with plants.”  
  
Shiro shakes his head, something uneasy sitting in his gut, “It's a shame. Maybe we can ask Lance for a new one?”  
  
“Maybe.” Keith seems uncertain, he stares at the flower a moment longer before shaking himself and focussing back on Shiro. “So, what happened on your trip?”  
  
“Oh. Well, the Balmeran's seem pretty happy with the help we offered. They're still trying to take down the Galran bases, dismantling them and reusing the scraps for other projects. The Balmeran itself is healthy so that's good.”  
  
Keith sits on the bed and holds out his hands, Shiro smiles and goes to him. He lets Keith pull him close and bury his face in his chest, “I missed you.” Keith breathes.  
  
“I missed you too.” Shiro replies, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his hair. He feels Keith's arms tighten around him, although he can't see his face he can feel the tension in him.  
  
“Shiro?” Keith asks hesitantly.  
  
“What's up?” Shiro tries to pull away so he can look at Keith's face but Keith shakes his head and speaks into his belly.  
  
“I...I think that-”  
  
The door opens, interrupting whatever it was Keith was going to say. Kolivan stands in the door way and Keith finally pulls out of Shiro's embrace. “Your Majesty, you're needed in the council chambers.” Kolivan says, offering Shiro a nod in greeting.  
  
“Oh yeah. Thanks Kolivan.” Keith clears his throat, rising and straightening out his clothes, “Just give me a minute to get ready.”  
  
“Of course.” Kolivan puts his fist over his heart before bowing out.   
  
Shiro watches as Keith picks up his armour and begins putting it on, he moves over to help him fasten straps. “What was it you were gonna say?” He asks, tightening Keith's breast plate. He feels Keith sigh and shake his head.  
  
“It doesn't matter. You're back now.” He turns with a smile and presses a kiss to Shiro's mouth, “We'll catch up later.”  
  
“Yeah sure,” Shiro pushes Keith's fringe from his forehead before letting his fingers trail down his face to his throat.  
  
Keith doesn't get back until late that night. He washes and falls into bed beside Shiro, cuddling close. His eyes drift closed and he falls asleep safe and warm.  
  
Keith wakes sometime later to the sound of someone whispering his name. The voice is somehow familiar but his sleepy brain can't put a face to it. He jerks upright, searching the shadowy room. He clutches at the covers, sweat beading on his forehead as his eyes strain to see into the corners of his bedroom.  
  
 _Keith...  
  
_ He shudders as Shiro stirs beside him, muttering blearily. He opens his eyes and rubs at them, yawning. “Keith?” Keith jumps, jerking away from Shiro. Shiro sits up and frowns, “Keith? Are you ok?”  
  
Keith can feel his heart hammering violently against his ribs, he manages to swallow and take a few deep breaths, “Y-Yeah...I think so. Sorry for waking you.”  
  
“Hey, it's ok. Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
Keith hesitates, considering the truth before he nods, “Yeah...”  
  
“Do you want anything?”  
  
“No. I'm good.” Keith sighs, relaxing as Shiro draws him close again and they lie back down. He closes his eyes.  
  
“It's ok. Just try and get some more sleep.”  
  
Keith nods against Shiro's chest and clings to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro looks at Lance's image on the screen. He looks pale, bags hanging beneath his tired eyes. “Lance, you're not looking so good.” He says carefully.  
  
“Yeah well, sleeps been hard to get lately.” He sighs, rubbing at his messy hair. “I guess Pidge told you, huh?”  
  
“She told me you were having problems, yeah.”  
  
Lance eyes Shiro for a minute before taking a breath, “Every time I fall asleep I...I dream about her. Allura.” He begins hesitantly. He plays with his sleeve, eyes averted, “And I know it's pretty normal I guess but in these dreams she's shouting my name...like she's trying to get my attention. She sounds scared. I wanna help her but I can't find her. I think...she's trying to tell me something.”  
  
Shiro wants to believe him, after everything they've experienced together he can't just dismiss it out of hand. “Are you sure it's Allura? I mean...it could just be a dream Lance.”  
  
“That's what Hunk says but this feels _real_ , Shiro. I know it's hard to believe but...something's happening and she's trying to warn us. I know it.”  
  
Shiro's eyes are drawn to the marks on Lance's cheeks, “Ok. So if it is Allura then what are we going to do about it? We need to know exactly what she's trying to say before we can do anything.”  
  
Lance nods, rubbing at his temples, “I've been trying but it's like there's something blocking me from responding to her...like a-a darkness.” Lance hesitates and then forges onward, “She also says Keith's name. Whatever it is she's trying to say has something to do with him.”  
  
Shiro feels cold at that. His stomach dropping from his body like a lead weight. “Keith?”  
  
“Yeah.” Lance nods, he shifts, causing his Altean robes to open a little at the chest. He's dressed in white, according to Pidge he's been seen by several Altean alchemists to see if they can find out what's wrong. “She keeps repeating his name. Over and over again. This has to mean something right? It can't just be a dream?” Lance looks at Shiro as if he holds all the answers, Shiro wishes he did.  
  
“I don't know Lance.” He sighs finally, “Keith's not been too great himself lately. He's not sleeping much, he's...grumpier than usual and he won't talk to me.”  
  
“The Altean's think that I should try some kind of meditation...maybe it'll help form a stronger connection to Allura or whatever. I'll get back to you when I know more.”  
  
“Thanks Lance and just...just take care of yourself too, you got that?”  
  
Lance manages a small smile, an echo of his old self shining through it, “Yes sir.” He says and gives a lazy salute.   
  
When Lance has signed off Shiro leans back in his seat, stretching and groaning as bones pop in his back. He relaxes again and stares at the wall for a moment before rising and going to the bathroom.  
  
XXX  
  
“Reiphod has declared that they will not trade with us,” Lahn sighs as he addresses the council, “We have offered them many fair deals but they're determined and it's doubtful that they'll change their minds. The people of Taujeer are equally as stubborn. Our options are rapidly diminishing. We need new trade deals, sire, without that our ability to gather food for everyone will become impossible. Diabazaal simply cannot sustain a population as large as the Galra is now.”  
  
Keith looks down at his tablet where he can see all the people they have tried and failed to convince to trade with them, he closes his eyes, “What about other planets still under the Empire? Someone has to be producing enough food.”  
  
“Most want only freedom from Galran rule, and we are working to give them that. Already the Unilu are clamouring to get us off of their planet, a few riots have broken out. Despite numerous attempts to explain what happens when a military pulls out of an occupied area without leaving some kind of structure behind, they insist they want us gone.”  
  
“Then we should simply pull out and leave them to it. The Unilu are nothing but scammers, thieves and pirates.” A commander says with a sneer, “All we have to do is sit back and watch them fall apart.”  
  
“No. We stick to the plan. They can riot all they like, they'll thank us when we do manage to pull out and leave them with an in-tact government.” Keith sighs, “What else? Altea would be willing to send us what they can, their planet is fertile and their population not as large as ours.”  
  
“Yes, it is thanks to Altea that we are currently stable. I would suggest we start looking into ways of growing our own food, however. There have been incredible advancements in Terra-forming these past few years. Perhaps if we put more energy into researching this we can find a way that suits everyone.” Lahn suggests.  
  
“I agree. Put our best scientists on it.” Keith says, “What about our fuel situation?”  
  
Everyone falls quiet at that, eyes moving from one to the other before Gnak shakes her head slowly, “We are able to use both wind and sunlight to fuel our cities here on the planet but space travel...well, since these new laws about the over use of quintessence we do not have enough to power the whole fleet. Without access to a constant supply of quintessence most of our ships will end up defunct by the end of the decapheob. Not to mention that we no longer have the ability to harvest it.”  
  
Keith chews his lower lip, gazing around his council as the seriousness of their situation sinks deep into his bones. “How bad is it?” He asks finally.  
  
“Without our ships it not only leaves us vulnerable but we cannot trade, we cannot expand, we will be trapped here on Daibazaal. Our people who chose to continue on in space will eventually end up trapped out there, unable to return home. Without trade our food supplies will dwindle, we will have no funds to continue with projects such as the Terra-forming you suggested. Eventually we will slowly fade.”  
  
Keith lets out his breath, “Surely there's a way to avoid this? Quintessence can't be the only fuel source out there.”  
  
“It's not but it is the cleanest, most efficient option and it is the only fuel source our ships run on.” Lahn says.  
  
“How do we harvest it?” Keith asks hesitantly.  
  
Livius shifts at his side, frowning, “Without a komar, you mean?”  
  
“Yeah. I don't want to destroy others so that we can live.” Keith says.  
  
Livius meets his eyes, “Balmeran crystals are one way...the other is to collect it naturally. On Altea we have equipment that can do this but it takes many, many decapheobs. The machines slowly absorb all the quintenssence that is naturally given off by all living creatures, it's slow but it does work without actively harming an eco-system. As with the Balmera, the energy given isn't forced, it's freely given by the universe. We simply give it back when our bodies die.”  
  
“It would take far too long, sire.” Lahn sighs, shaking his head, “There's simply not enough Balmera's to fuel our fleets without doing serious harm to them and we can't wait that long to harvest it naturally.”  
  
“Could you ask for the blue prints for these machines?” Keith asks Livius.  
  
“I could. Whether the Elder Council will agree or not...well, we'll see.” Livius replies with a tilt of his head.  
  
“Perhaps if we study them ourselves we could...find some way around it. If not at least we'll have some hope for the future.” Keith sighs, “For now, start rationing fuel. Ground our largest ships and only allow short trips.”  
  
“Vrepit Sa,” Lahn says and starts sending out messages from his data pad.

Keith rises at the end of the meeting, he yawns and wobbles on his feet. Livius catches him and steadies him. “Are you ok?” Livius asks his face a picture of concern.  
  
“Yeah...just tired. I keep...having nightmares.” Keith says slowly, shaking his head as Livius helps him down from his chair.   
  
“What kind of nightmares?”  
  
“It's dark.” Keith says quietly, “And...something's calling my name. The shadows are alive and they're reaching for me...I...” He hesitates and laughs humourlessly, “It's stupid.”  
  
“No it's not. Come on, you don't have any appointments for the next three varga's. Get some rest.”  
  
“I still have to send out that missive-”  
  
“I'll do it. You sleep.” Livius warns him sternly, wagging a finger at him, “It's what I'm here for.”  
  
Keith manages a weak smile, “Thanks.”  
  
Livius escorts Keith back to his rooms and passes him over to Shiro. He then turns around and starts to make his way down to the labs, something is niggling at him. He knows something is happening, something terrible but he can't put his finger on what or why. He takes an elevator down to the labs and soon finds himself at a terminal. The other scientists offer him low bows which he acknowledges with a smile before it falls from his face. He frowns at the screen and starts searching. He'd read something before. Something about headaches and sleeplessness. It nags at him until he finally finds himself staring at a screen full of files all under a single name; Haggar. Livius takes a breath, preparing himself before accessing them. He avoids the files marked 'Project Kuron' unwilling to delve too deep into that. He understands most of what happened with Shiro from Keith but he has no wish to know too much, he isn't even sure if the man himself has looked. Livius can't blame him if he hasn't.   
  
“Honerva was a genius.” He breathes as he stares at her research, shaking his head in amazement. He looks for key words, anything relating to their current predicament. He finds the files for the Komar experiment and frowns as he looks at the blue prints and reads the information. His fingers drum a little on the desk as he rests his chin in one hand. The komar is a dangerous thing but it could potentially provide some answers for their energy crisis. Livius saves the files to his personal ones and continues on.   
  
XXX  
  
 _Keith...  
  
_ Keith stands in a place of darkness. He can feel energy around him but can't see anything beyond his own hands. He recognises the voice, even if he can't quite put a face to it.   
  
_Keith...Keith...  
  
_ It's a hissing whisper, the kind that sends shivers down his spine. Keith turns in a circle, “Hello?” He calls, feeling his loneliness like a shroud. It blankets him in cold. He wraps his arms around himself, “Sh-Shiro? Lance? Pidge? A-Anyone?”  
  
Only darkness and silence greet him. Keith shivers again. “Please.” He whispers, shaking as he tries to look through the wall of darkness. Something moves nearby. Keith can't see it but he senses it there, just out of range of his vision. He spins around, hand reaching for a knife that isn't there. He gasps as something touches his leg, flinching away from it. He stumbles, panic choking him. When he turns back he can see a shadow. It's tall and broad. He recognises it immediately. “Shiro!” He calls, tripping over his own feet as he reaches out. “Shiro!!” The shadow doesn't turn but it does stop. It's a stain of darkness surrounded by deeper black. Keith halts, breathing heavily. “Shiro...where...” His voice trails off as the figure turns. His face is obscured by that same darkness and his eyes gleam yellow. “You're not...Shiro...” Keith starts to back away, unarmed and helpless as the figure watches him.  
  
 _Keith..._  
  
It speaks in that strange, hissing voice. Keith shakes his head quickly, “No.” The air turns colder around him, sapping the strength from his limbs. “No.” Shadow Shiro approaches slowly, footsteps thudding across the dark floor. Weakness fills Keith's limbs as the Shadow stands over him, it lifts an arm and reaches out, cupping Keith's chin.  
  
 _Keith...  
  
_ Keith's eyes snap open. He finds himself staring up at the ceiling of his room. His chest heaves as he sucks in deep lungfuls of air and tries to stop his hands from shaking.   
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith flinches at Shiro's voice but reigns himself in by the time Shiro reaches the bedside. He forces himself to sit up, hand at his head as pain throbs behind his eyelids. “Keith, are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah...just a nightmare.” He swallows and avoids Shiro's gaze.  
  
“Do you want anything?” Shiro asks, his fingers twitching with an obvious desire to touch him but uncertain whether Keith would want that.  
  
“Water.” Keith says, straightening up and watching Shiro grab him a glass from the bedside table. He takes it with a soft thanks and downs it. For a moment they're both silent as Keith turns the glass around in his hands.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it? I found that it helps a little.”  
  
Keith glances at Shiro and sees his earnest face, “I...” He clears his throat with a frown, “It was dark.” He says slowly, shaking his head, “And then you were there. But...you weren't you.”  
  
Shiro hesitates, Keith can see the moment guilt crosses his face and feels awful for it. “I'm sorry...”  
  
“Stop it. It wasn't the clone either.” Keith assures him, glaring at Shiro. “I don't blame you, I never did.”  
  
Shiro looks away, rubbing at his right arm, “I just...”  
  
Keith puts his hand on Shiro's face, turning him so they're looking into each others eyes, “It wasn't your fault, Shiro. You gotta accept that.”  
  
Shiro smiles, leaning into Keith's palm, “Maybe I will...one day.”  
  
Keith moves into Shiro's space, pressing his forehead against Shiro's chest, “I think something's happening or going to happen...and I...I'm scared. I'm scared of losing the Galra...of-of losing Pidge and Lance and Hunk and...and losing you.”  
  
Shiro draws him close and buries his face into Keith's hair, “You won't lose us.” He promises.  
  
Keith's fingers tighten in the fabric of Shiro's loose shirt, he grits his teeth tightly, “Don't go anywhere. Don't leave me alone.” He whispers, too quietly for Shiro to hear.  
  
An hour before the suns set Keith is set to address the people. He stands atop the steps of the Palace, dressed in armour and his cloak draping his shoulders. He looks out over the gathering of his people and takes a breath. Around him cameras whir as they whizz back and forth, taking in the speech for the rest of the Alliance. Keith's hands clench into fists as he approaches the dais, feeling Shiro and Livius behind him with his mother and Kolivan.   
  
“People of the Empire,” He begins, looking out over the gathered crowds, “I have spent the past few pheobs in deep discussions with our fellow allied planets and their leaders,” He pauses a moment, fingers clenching at his sides as he straightens his back, “Our allies on Altea have offered us new technology to help us terra-form Daibazaal so that we can soon grow our own food.” There are cheers at that, the people pleased that something is being done, “However we're running low on fuel for all of our ships, until a resolution can be found we've been forced to ground half of our fleets. Times are hard but the Galran people are strong, we can overcome this and it will only help us grow stronger. Together we can forge a new future. A better one. With all of us working as one we can overcome anything, history has proved that. By the fire and iron in my blood I will _not_ let this defeat us, we will be victorious!” Keith slams both fists down upon the small lectern before him where microphones have been placed.  
  
As the crowds scream their agreement Keith turns away and returns to Livius' side, they take each others hands and let the cameras get a good look at them both before they turn and re-enter the palace. Lahn catches up with them as they return to the cooler indoor area, the tinkling of the fountain is almost over loud in the sudden quiet. “Well that will certainly help with moral.” Lahn says, checking his data pad with a frown, “We have a meeting set up tomorrow morning but for now your schedule is clear, sire.”  
  
“Thanks,” Keith mutters, tugging on his cloak clasps. Livius reaches up to help him remove it. “I'm gonna go spend some time in the training room, don't disturb me.” He says and walks off, leaving Livius clutching his cloak and blinking at his sudden departure.   
  
Shiro frowns at his retreating back. Krolia looks to him, “Is he ok?” She asks.  
  
“I don't know.” Shiro shrugs helplessly, “He's been having a lot of nightmares and not sleeping, I guess he's just tired.”  
  
She frowns in displeasure, “Has he seen a doctor?”  
  
“I made him go see Virg but all his tests came back fine.” Livius says, “But I...I think there's something more happening. I have a bad feeling.”  
  
Keith enters the training room and locks the door after him, he pulls his knife from his belt and stalks into the centre of the room. He calls out for the highest training programme they have and two bots drops from the ceiling. Their black metal cases gleaming as they stalk around him. He lifts his knife and watches every footstep. When one of them lunges he turns aside, bringing his blade up to slice right through its arm. He dodges the second ones attack, ducking low beneath the swing of its blade. He comes up, blocking a blow with the hilt of his blade.   
  
Keith stays there for an hour before exhaustion forces him to halt. He stands still, panting and staring at the destroyed bots around him. His blade dangles loosely from his fingers as he frowns, “I'm not strong enough.” He gasps, lifting his arm to wipe sweat from brow. He curses, turning on his heel and walking to the exit.  
  
Shiro waits for him in their rooms, already he's run a bath and as Keith steps through the doors Shiro greets him with a soft smile, “Hey,”  
  
Keith doesn't answer. He walks to the bed and starts removing his armour. Shiro moves forward to help but Keith shrugs him off, “Don't touch me.” He snaps, sending Shiro a sharp glare that has him backing away a pace.  
  
“Sorry, I thought-”  
  
“You thought what?! That I can't even undress myself?!”   
  
Shiro's frown deepens, “No. Of course not. I just thought maybe you'd like a hand.”  
  
“Well I don't. I'm fine.” Keith unbuckles his armour, every movement sharp and jerky as he tosses it onto the bed. “I'm gonna have a bath.” He snaps and storms off.  
  
Shiro blinks in surprise before sighing, “I thought we could share one...I lit some candles and everything.”  
  
Keith halts in the bathroom doorway and sees several little purple candles burning away at the corners of the large bath. He feels the tension un-knot inside his chest and takes a trembling breath, “I...I'm sorry.” He whispers, hanging his head, “I didn't mean-”  
  
“Hey, it's ok. You've been so stressed lately I wanted to do something nice.” Shiro moves closer, watching Keith for any sign of discomfort. Keith lets Shiro put his hands on his shoulders and sighs, leaning back into him.  
  
“I shouldn't have taken it out on you though,” Keith says quietly, “I really appreciate this.”  
  
Shiro smiles and wraps his arms around Keith's waist, drawing him back, “Relax, let me spoil you for a change.” He whispers into Keith's ear, “Right now there's no empire, no universe...it's just us.”  
  
Keith smiles and turns in Shiro's grasp, he lifts himself on tip-toe and pushes a hand into Shiro's white hair. He leans closer and presses their lips together, “Just us.” He agrees with a small hum as Shiro guides him into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo friends, I'm so sorry I've been lax in updating but real life is a pain. Hope you continue to enjoy my fic tho, things are starting to heat up now.
> 
> In this fic I mention that the Galra can basically change their reproductive organs and there's a whole conversation around it. This is my headcanon for Galra, it's just a thing I thought would be interesting for a race of aliens. Lance laughs at the idea of Keith getting pregnant because in this story Keith is a cis male and since human cis males can't carry children it's weird to him. This is not a conversation about transgender people as I don't want to get into that, it's not relevant to this particular story. I'm just putting this here as a warning, my intention is not to offend or hurt anyone. As someone who has carried a child and given birth I kind of partly wish cis men could in fact share that burden because they can be shits about it sometimes, that is all this is; me being vaguely bitter lol. Either way please enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who has commented/kudos'd so far.

Keith decides to hold a small dinner party when he finds out that his friends are all returning from their respective planets to stay for a while on Daibazaal. Pidge is first to arrive, her brother and father close behind. She runs to Shiro and throws her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Shiro laughs and returns the hug before releasing her to shake hands with Sam and pull Matt into a big, one-armed embrace.   
  
Lance arrives next with Coran, he looks pale but otherwise has a broad smile on his face. He shakes Shiro's hand and then slaps Keith on the back while Coran offers Keith a bow. Keith blushes and makes the Altean stand upright, telling him he doesn't need formalities between friends.   
  
Hunk arrives with a small army of his fellow cooks, Romelle trotting at his heels with a broad smile. Both Keith and Shiro are treated to bear hugs that leave them gasping for breath. Hunk's people unload his ship of boxes, he tells them he brought food. “It's not much but it should help.” He says with a smile. Kolivan and Lahn eagerly accept the donation and send it down to the kitchens.   
  
The dinner party is extravagant. There's music and laughter and plenty of drink. The food is served on platters and placed upon the long, oval shaped table where Keith sits at the head. He watches his friends and family talk, drinking and laughing and reminiscing. He feels a small, content little smile on his own face as he picks unenthusiastically at his own food. He listens to the conversation nearby and hears his mother speaking to the Paladin's.  
  
“I heard that the Galra have an ability like the Altean's?” Lance is asking, leaning forward curiously, “You know they can change their size and stuff?”  
  
Krolia takes a sip of wine from her goblet before smiling, “It's similar, yes.” She says carefully, setting the drink down and picking up a small fruit from her plate. She holds it between her claws, watching the light reflect from it's shiny surface before popping it into her mouth and biting down. “We have the ability to adapt our reproductive organs.”   
  
“Huh?” Lance frowns, “Why? What do you mean?”  
  
Kolivan tilts his head slightly, “It means that we can mate with any species in the universe because we have the ability to change our reproductive organs to suit any species.”  
  
“It's how we have survived for so long.” Krolia adds, eating a second fruit absently.  
  
“Wait...wait so...so you can have kids with...anyone?” Lance's eyes widen, “How does that even work?”  
  
“The same way the Altean's can change their appearances at will.” Krolia shrugs one shoulder. “It was a way for us to dominate different species. It's the easiest way to take over planets when you can implant your genes anywhere and erase those of the original species.”  
  
Lance glances down the table at Keith, a deep frown on his face, “Hey...does that mean Keith could like...get pregnant?”  
  
Keith freezes, blinking, “What?”  
  
“Can you like...make yourself have a womb and stuff and carry a child?”  
  
Keith hesitates. Eyes wide as he feels every eye on him. “I...I uh...”  
  
Shiro freezes once he realises what Lance has said. He frowns and looks at Keith waiting for his answer.  
  
“That's an interesting point,” Kolivan says slowly, “If you did inherit this ability you could produce an heir.”  
  
Keith feels colour drain from his face, “I don't think...I don't know how I could. I'm half human.” He looks to his mother, expression pained. “I can't...can I?”  
  
Krolia shrugs, “I'm not sure. Unless you try you won't know.”  
  
Shiro picks up his goblet in a shaking hand and downs what's left. He sets it down as it's refilled by a servant who bows away when she's finished. Livius eyes him a moment before sipping at his own drink, pretending to be overly interested in the berries on his plate.  
  
“Well...it's not happened yet so I guess I can't.” Keith says, frowning at Lance who is hiding a laugh behind his hand. “Shut up Lance.” He growls.  
  
“I...I'm sorry. I just...” Lance slaps the table, head bowed as he snorts and hiccups. “Hey, Keith?”  
  
Keith clenches his hand on his fork, wondering if he could stab Lance in the face before he could finish his question, “What?” He spits.  
  
“You need a pregnancy test?” Lance chuckles, Hunk slapping him on the back as he chokes on his drink.  
  
Keith rolls his eyes, “Can we please change the subject? This is kind of embarrassing.”  
  
The dinner quiets as time draws on. Keith drinks enough that his head is pleasantly fuzzy, he sits slumped in his seat and lets the talk wash over him. Shiro watches him occasionally, a small thoughtful frown on his face. Once everyone's deeply into some other topic he leans towards Keith and touches the back of his hand with his fingers. “Keith?”  
  
“Yeah?” Keith looks at him as Shiro's eyes move down to where their hands touch. “You ok?”  
  
“I...yeah. I just didn't know the Galra could do that.”  
  
“Do what? Oh...” Keith sighs, “Shiro-”  
  
“I guess I should've talked to you about this stuff before we got together but...” Shiro took a breath, “My disease...the one I had before Kerberos. It's...genetic.”  
  
Keith sips his drink, “I guessed.” He says, shifting and glancing over at the others. “Shiro, I don't...I've never wanted kids.”

  
“What about an heir?” Shiro frowns at him, “They might want you to have one.”  
  
Keith plays idly with a napkin, “Then I'll just...appoint someone. Can we...talk about this later?” He meets Shiro's eyes and finally Shiro relents and nods.  
  
“Sorry. I guess this isn't the right time.” He smiles and runs his thumb over Keith's knuckles.  
  
Shiro settles back down seeming a little bit more relaxed as Matt engages him in conversation. Keith watches him for a while, smiling as Shiro's face lights up. Finally his gaze drifts across the room to find a tall shadow looming in the corner. Keith blinks sluggishly, a frown creasing his brow. The shadow moves, lifting an arm and beckoning.   
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith tilts his head to the side, the voices around him buzzing in and out of hearing. He stands up, sending his utensils sliding to the floor. He sways, squinting into the corner until someone puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Keith.”  
  
Keith turns to see Shiro standing with him, following Keith's gaze with a frown before looking back at him, “You ok?”  
  
“Did you see-”  
  
“Keith!” Shiro's eyes widen and he turns, snatching a napkin from the table. He holds it to Keith's nose. “You're bleeding.”   
  
Keith takes the napkin and pulls it away, swaying again as he leans into Shiro. The white cloth is stained red. “Huh.” He mumbles, sliding sideways. His eyes roll back into his head as he slips into darkness, the napkin falling from limp fingers.  
  
Shiro catches Keith as he suddenly collapses against him, “Keith! Keith!” He cries, gently lowering him to the floor and looking into his white face as blood trickles from his nose.  
  
“Sire!” Lahn runs forward, pressing his hand to Keith's forehead; eyes wide in panic.  
  
“Is he ok?”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Was he poisoned?”  
  
Shiro swallows a hard lump that has grown in his throat as he tucks his arms beneath Keith's head and legs. With one smooth movement he rises and holds Keith to his chest, Lahn backs off and bows his head. “I'll take him to the med bay.” Shiro says firmly and starts off across the hall. As he passes the corner Keith had been staring at he feels all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He feels the Atlas in the back of his mind shudder.  
  
 _Keith lies on his back, surrounded by stars and swirling nebulae. He gazes up at the sky as it spreads above him and shivers as a chill seeps deep into his bones. He lifts his arm and rests it against his eyes, blocking out the view of infinity. He lies as still as possible as footsteps inch closer. Boots on wooden floor. Keith's heart rate spikes and he fights the urge to roll over onto his side. He'd tried to fake being asleep before but it never worked.  
  
“Wake up brat.”  
  
Keith grits his teeth against a wave of nausea as his palms began to sweat. He swallows. Reluctantly moving his arm away from his eyes. He looks up to see a face as black as the space between stars but with a broad grin filled with yellowing teeth and glowing eyes that sparkle. The face is inches from his own.   
  
“You're not here for a damn vacation. Get your ass up and get to work.”  
  
Keith shifts. Forcing himself upright and averting his eyes. He glares at the floor as it shimmers and turns into thick hard wood. “Yes sir,” He croaks stiffly as a hand moves to grab his shoulder, thin fingers digging into bone. He grunts as the figure drags him up and he stumbles. His limbs feel too heavy, moving is so hard. He stumbles and the figure curses at him. It sticks it's boot out, tripping him so he falls to all fours.  
  
“Pathetic. Get a grip and get up.”  
  
Keith puts his hands to his head, unable to move. The figure tangles fingers into his t-shirt-one that is much too large for his skinny frame-and yanks him back up. Keith bites back a cry as a fist connects with his gut, driving the wind from his lungs.  
  
“I'm not feeding you until you get your god damned chores done!” The figure growls, releasing Keith again and sending him stumbling out of his bedroom. Keith grips the wall, dizziness taking him over. He leans into it for balance. He hears the sound of doors opening, soft muttering of other children. Why is he so heavy? Why is moving so hard? “Stupid, useless little shit. Get down stairs and start cleaning or you won't get any breakfast.”  
  
Keith's stomach roils. He gasps, one hand rising to cover his mouth as he's shoved by the shoulder towards the curved stair case. His bare foot catches on the edge of a rug and he falls once again. His knees hit the hard wood with a crack. Bile rises up to sting his throat. When the man's fingers curl into his hair to yank his head up he vomits. The man drops him and backs off with a cry of disgust.   
  
“Is he sick?”  
  
“Oh man, he's gonna be in so much trouble.”  
  
Keith hears the mumbles from his fellow orphans as if from far, far away. He feels the world sway and his vision darken around the edges as he tries to breathe through the stomach cramps. “'m sorry...” He mumbles.  
  
“Shit. Clean this mess up or you'll have hell to pay, boy.”  
  
Keith shivers. He's so cold. It reaches deep inside him, like a clawed hand that wraps around his chest. Sweat breaks out across his forehead as he scrambles once again to his feet and heads towards the bathroom to get something to wipe up his mess. The others move out of his way as if he's diseased._  
  
Keith slowly opens his eyes. He blinks away the fuzziness clinging to his vision and turns his head to the side. It's day time, the twin suns of Diabazaal riding low on the horizon and shining through the gauzy curtains. He groans, mouth tasting like ash as his dream-memory comes back to him. He groans, rubbing at his throbbing head. Someone moves nearby and he flinches violently, baring his teeth in an unconscious snarl.   
  
“Keith? Keith, it's me. It's Shiro.”  
  
Keith peers at Shiro through his fringe, eyes wide. “Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro smiles, “You're...in the med bay.” He says, face falling into a frown of concern. He reaches up to brush hair from Keith's face but Keith recoils like he's going to hit him. Shiro backs off, sighing quietly as he settles his hands in his lap where Keith can see them.   
  
Keith looks around the room. It's sterile and clean. Metal gleams and the bed he's in is too hard. Slowly he sits up and tries to climb out of bed. Shiro grabs him by the shoulder. Keith slaps his hand away, breath coming painfully sharp in his lungs. Shiro's eyes go round with shock and they stare at each other for a long moment in silence. Keith swallows, throat clicking, “Shiro...I'm sorry...I...”  
  
“No. No it's ok.” Shiro's expression settles once again into that smile. “You should get back into bed. You've got a fever.”  
  
“F-Fever?” Keith frowns and shakes his head, “I don't get sick.” He lies, eyes drifting away from Shiro.  
  
“Keith, you passed out at dinner and started having a nose bleed. You're sick.” Shiro insists gently. “Don't worry, Livius and your mom are going to do your work for you while you're out. Just...rest.”  
  
“I can't. I've gotta-”  
  
“Keith.” Shiro's voice changes. It gets low and commanding and sends a sharp shiver up Keith's spine. He meets Shiro's steely gaze and finally sighs. He flops back against the pillows and closes his eyes. “Good.” Shiro shifts, obviously wanting to touch him but for Keith the nightmare is still too close. “Were you...having a nightmare?” Shiro asks, “You were muttering in your sleep.”  
  
Keith swallows, the memory of vomit stinging his tongue. He keeps his eyes closed and puts his arm over them, “At...at the home...there was a guy who worked there.” He swallows and sighs, shaking his head slowly, “We had chores. A lot of them. If we didn't do them we didn't get fed.” Shiro's fingers clench and he tries not to make the soft sound of concern that threatens to escape. He watches Keith's fingers curl in one themselves, gripping the sheets of the bed. Keith rarely spoke about his past, at least the past before he met Shiro. “I got sick one day. No one could figure out what was wrong with me...maybe it was some...virus or something. But I was throwing up but Mister Thomas made me do my chores while sick. It lasted a long time.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Keith.”  
  
Keith shakes his head, “I'm fine, Shiro. I never got sick again after that.”  
  
“Galra constitution, huh?” Shiro smiles and Keith peeks at him from underneath his arm and returns it.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
A moment later they're interrupted by Virg, the medical officer. He enters the room holding a tablet and frowning at it. He's a large Galra with broad shoulders and teeth that stick over his bottom lip. He grunts as he inspects the test results he'd gathered while Keith had been unconscious before lifting his eyes from it, “Your majesty,”  
  
“Did you find out what's wrong?” Keith asks thickly, blinking to try and clear his wavery vision.   
  
“We're still not sure. We checked everything, all the scans are coming up normal.” Virg shakes his head helplessly, “Only problem seems to be you have a fever.”  
  
“Can you run more tests?” Shiro asks, his hands clenching unconsciously on the bed sheets. He hates hospitals at the best of times, the smell of disinfectant makes him feel sick.   
  
“We intend to, Champion however if we don't know what we're looking for then there's not much we can do.” He looks at Keith, “You've lost a lot of weight recently, yes?”  
  
Keith sighs, “I guess.”  
  
“It seems to be some sort of infection...perhaps something you picked up on another planet. Galra don't get sick often but it can be dangerous when we do. You must remain here until we can find the cause of your symptoms sire.”  
  
Keith's lips tighten and he glares at the ceiling, “Fine.” He mutters and rolls away, onto his side.  
  
“We will perform more tests tomorrow, please rest your majesty.”  
  
Keith curls up, drawing his knees to his chest. He closes his eyes and lets out a slow breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a second chapter so soon after the first???!!! What is going on? Lol. Actually I had most of this written weeks before as it was the idea that sort of...started the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I love all of your comments and kudos as usual. Don't expect so many updates normally since as I said, this was a one-off that was already pre-written. 
> 
> Also a note; when Lance is speaking to Allura it IS actually Allura. She's not 'dead' as such, more sort of...one with the universe? So she can still communicate with Lance because she bound him to her with her quintessence.

  
_Lance lies on his side, arms wrapped firmly around a warm body. He breathes in the scent of juniberries that linger in the thick cloud of white hair. He smiles, burying his face deeper into the hair. He feels cool fingers curl around his own and tightens his grip. “Don't go yet.” He mutters, his smile turning into a frown, “Just give me a while longer.”  
  
“Lance...”  
  
“It's hard enough that I only get this in my dreams now,” He opens his eyes and sighs heavily, staring at the nape of Allura's neck. He presses a kiss to it. “I know it's just a dream but...” He trails off as Allura shivers against him.  
  
“I can't stay.” She says quietly. Still not turning to face him. “This is the only chance I'll have to-to explain.”  
  
“Allura-”  
  
“Lance, listen to me. I've managed to find a way to be here without being noticed, I must tell you.”  
  
Lance stills, “Is it...about Keith?”  
  
“He's in grave danger. You must warn everyone. You have to tell them...” Her voice begins to fade.  
  
“Allura!” Lance tries to hold on tighter but his arms close on nothing.   
  
“Lance...he's in danger...you all are...”  
  
_“ALLURA!” Lance sits bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide as he tries to regain his breath. He curls his fingers into the covers and stares across the room blindly. He feels sweat cooling against his skin, his white robes falling from his shoulder. He sighs, head falling forward as he puts a hand over his chest and curls in on himself, “Allura...” He breathes her name into the darkness and grits his teeth.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith manages to convince Virg to allow him some time to do some paper work, at least it's better than lying in bed and doing nothing. His fever has started to fade but he still gets dizzy when he stands so Virg has insisted he remain in the med bay. Keith sits at a terminal, going over supply routes. He yawns, rubbing at his eyes before leaning back in his chair. He sighs, eyes closing momentarily. He feels a hand land on his shoulder, large fingers squeezing gently. He sighs, leaning into the familiar touch automatically before realising that Shiro is down in the training rooms overseeing some exercises. Keith's body tenses.   
  
“Keith,”  
  
The thick, drawling accent sends shivers down his spine. He hasn't heard that voice in years. Keith's breath catches in his throat.  
  
“Keith, my boy,”   
  
Keith swallows. Unable to form an answer.  
  
“You've grown up.”  
  
“D-Dad?” Keith manages to whisper, his voice breaking. He doesn't dare open his eyes. He can't bring himself to look.  
  
“Yeah it's me son. You've done so well for yourself but...is it really enough?”  
  
Keith shudders, shaking his head slowly, “Y-you...you're dead.”  
  
Keith's father chuckles, a warm sound that makes Keith remember nights wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, curled up in his fathers arms as they watch cartoons on their ancient television. “Do you really wanna protect your friends? You said they're family, right? If you do you're gonna need more strength than you have now. There're bad things comin', dangerous times ahead.”  
  
Keith opens his eyes. He finds himself standing on a cliff top, red sand spread beneath his feet. He blinks, turning back and forth in confusion. “Dad?” He feels the fingers on his shoulder squeeze a little. Slowly he turns to the left, seeing his palace gleaming in the light from the twin suns. As he watches he sees unknown ships descend through the atmosphere. He watches in increasing horror as the ships fire on the palace and city beneath. Keith jerks, attempting to escape his father's grip.   
  
“You can't help 'em, kid. Not yet.”  
  
“But...I...I gotta try. Let me go!”  
  
“You don't wanna be alone again?”  
  
“No. I have to-to help them!” Keith can hear the screams from the populace. He groans, putting his hands over his ears and squeezes his eyes shut. “Stop it!”  
  
Silence descends. Keith gasps, breathing hard and hesitantly cracks open an eye. He looks around and sees that he's now in the palace gardens. He licks his lips, gazing around at the total devastation. The pillar commemorating the losses suffered by the Galra has been torn down, it lays on it's side like a bad omen. He sees the doors, torn off their tracks and several soldiers marching out. Keith's rooted to the spot, unable to move as he sees Shiro running ahead of them. He's limping. Gripping a gaping wound in his side that drips blood over the marble at his feet. He reaches the shattered fountain and collapses. His head is low and Keith tries to go to him. His feet are glued to the floor, his father's fingers digging painfully into his shoulder. The soldiers, dressed in an armour he doesn't recognise, raise their guns. Shiro lifts his head and manages to fix Keith with an agonised stare. He reaches out just as the blasters go off. Keith flinches. A cry wrenched from his lips but when he opens his eyes again he's back in his room.  
  
His console flickers before him, showing him the routes of various supply ships. He sucks in a sharp breath and slowly turns his head.   
  
“You wanna protect your loved ones, I get that son. But to do that you're gonna need more power. You need to get stronger for them.”  
  
Keith lifts his eyes. Finally fixing his gaze on what should have been his father's face. The shape is familiar, strong jaw, patches of dark hair but half his face is melted. His skin sloughing away to reveal his jaw bone and one grisly eye socket. Bile chokes him. Keith puts both hands to his mouth in horror. His father's clothes are all but burnt away, tatters of thick tan and reflective material cling hopelessly to his broad frame. Keith sees his yellow helmet dangling from one hand, cracked open like an overripe water melon. A moan escapes his lips at this grinning, grotesque image of the man who raised him. He stands, stumbling backward. His head shaking rapidly from side to side. He jerks backwards as the monster reaches out to touch him again. His back hits a shelf, knocking everything off as he falls to the floor. “No. _No no no no_.” He mutters, denying what his eyes are seeing. He squeezes them shut as the creature reaches for him again and lifts his arms over his head, as if warding off a blow from above.   
  
“Keith...”  
  
“No. No. No. _Please..._ ” He begs. Jerking away violently as something touches his face. “Don't touch me!” He cries.  
  
“Ok. It's ok. Keith...it's me. It's Shiro.”  
  
Keith gasps. His eyes snap open and he finds himself looking up into Shiro's familiar face. He wears a frown of deep concern, one hand raised uncertainly. “Sh-Shiro?” Keith whispers hoarsely, blinking rapidly as if afraid that this Shiro, whole and safe, would turn to dust before his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, it's me.” Shiro assures him gently, crouching and holding out his hand. “What happened? Are you ok?”  
  
Keith shakes. Hands trembling as he pushes fingers into his hair and bows his head. A headache pulses behind his eyes as he pulls hard at the dark strands. “I...I...Saw...” He stutters, curling up into a tighter ball and choking on his voice, “When I was a-a kid...I used to...have nightmares. I used t-to see him in my dreams.”  
  
“Who?” Shiro whispers, sitting on the floor with Keith but not touching him.  
  
“My dad.” Keith gasps, his voice cracking. “I used to dream about what he would've looked like as they pulled him out of the building.”  
  
Shiro sucks in a sharp breath, the air hissing through his teeth, “Oh.” He says quietly.   
  
“I saw him again.” Keith admits, still shaking like a leaf. “He was burned. His face...Shiro his face was...”  
  
“Shh, it's ok. It was just a nightmare. You're sa-”  
  
“No!” Keith shouts, slamming his hand down against the tiled floor and lifting his eyes to finally look at Shiro. They're glowing gold, almost too bright to look into and his face is twisted into a snarl, “I wasn't asleep, Shiro.” He insists. He curls his fingers into tight fists, feeling his nails dig into his palms. “I wasn't.”  
  
Shiro licks his lips, “Ok. So it wasn't a nightmare,” He says slowly, “A...hallucination? Maybe a reaction to the medication Virg's giving you?”  
  
Keith shivers and wraps his arms around himself, “I don't know.” He says in a small voice. “I...I saw you as well. Daibazaal was invaded by...by some ships I didn't recognise. You...you were injured and-and they shot you. I...I was frozen. I couldn't do anything. I was...too weak to protect everyone.”   
  
“It wasn't real, Keith.” Shiro insists, offering a small smile. “I'm still alive, I'm right here.”  
  
Keith looks at him through his fringe, “I need to get stronger.” He whispers breathlessly, “If...if this was...some kinda vision or-or I dunno...something, then I've gotta be strong enough to protect everyone. The Galra, mom, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and you. I have to get stronger.”  
  
“Keith, you're sick. You need to focus on getting better.”   
  
“No. No I don't have time.” Keith makes to stand but Shiro grabs his hand, he pulls him back down into his lap and cups his face, looking into his eyes. Keith looks pale and there's a fine sheen of sweat breaking out across his brow. His cheeks glow pink and he's still shaking.   
  
“You're going to bed. You're going to rest and you're going to get over this virus, ok?” Shiro says, smiling, “We can deal with all the rest when you're better. Remember, you're not alone. I'm with you, I'll always be with you.”  
  
Keith's head falls forward so he's pressing his forehead against Shiro's chest, he closes his eyes and listens to his heart beat. “I won't let them hurt you.” He whispers, “No one's gonna take you away from me again.”  
  
Shiro sighs but doesn't reply as he holds Keith close and runs fingers through his sweaty hair.  
  
XXX  
  
“We're sorry Champion, we were given orders not to allow the Atlas to leave Daibazaal.” The two guards say as they stand at the entrance to the docking bays. Shiro stares at them, uncomprehending.  
  
“What? Who gave those orders?”  
  
The guards share nervous glances, “His Majesty. The Emperor...sir.”  
  
“I...” Shiro frowns and shakes his head, “Fine. I'll go speak to him.” He turns on his heel and starts to make his way back to Keith's rooms. He's been released from the med bay but told to do only light duties. Every test they have done has come back negative and Virg is at a loss. Shiro finds the rooms and opens the door. He spots Keith curled up on the bed, sleeping. Shiro's face softens as he approaches, reluctant to disturb him but as he reaches the bed side and sees Keith's brows drawn into a deep frown he realises just how much weight he's lost. His cheek bones are much too prominent, his skin pale and sickly. Shiro sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, gently he strokes hair from Keith's face, “Keith?” He says, “Keith? Wake up.”  
  
Keith mutters something under his breath, eyelids flickering as he stirs.   
  
“Keith.” Shiro presses a kiss to his temple.  
  
“...quintessence...” Keith mumbles, shuddering. “Need...” He shifts and groans, face twisting as if he's in pain.   
  
Shiro's face falls into a frown, “Keith.” He shakes him more firmly, causing Keith to gasp and his eyes to snap open. He looks, briefly, like a wild animal caught in a trap. His muscles tense like he's about to attack before recognition dawns on his face.  
  
“Sh-Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah baby, it's me.” Shiro replies, “Sorry to wake you but I was gonna take the Atlas out to Altea to speak to Coran.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith rubs at his eyes and sits upright, “Contact him through video call.”  
  
“I need to do this in person. Keith, I need you to tell your men to let me go.”  
  
“No.” Keith shakes his head frowning, “Everyone's staying here.”  
  
Shiro hesitates, “...why?”   
  
“Because if everyone's here I can protect you.” He says firmly, pushing Shiro away and sliding his legs off the bed, “If you're here I know you're safe.”  
  
Shiro laughs without thinking, “Keith, the Atlas is the strongest ship in the universe right now-”  
  
“I don't _care_ Shiro!” Keith snaps suddenly, glaring at Shiro as anger rises up his chest, threatening to overwhelm him. “You're grounded. No ships are leaving this planet until I say so.”  
  
Shiro freezes in shock, blinking at Keith as he rises and walks across the room. He picks up his crown and sets it on his head. “K-Keith...”  
  
“I've given my orders. If you don't obey me I'll have you put in a cell.”  
  
Shiro sucks in a breath, “What?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
Shiro lowers his head a moment, frowning at the floor beneath his feet. Slowly he rises, straightening his shoulders, “No.” He says firmly. “You don't give me orders, Keith. I'm your lover, I'm not Galra and I'm _not_ doing this again. I'm leaving and I'll see you when I get back.” He turns on his heel and walks out, ignoring Keith's increasingly panicked shouts.   
  
Keith runs after him but by the time he reaches the docking bay the Atlas is already gone. Terror clutches at his heart and Keith leans back against the wall, hidden by shadow. He feels them reach for him, curling around his body like an embrace.   
  
Pidge finds Keith in the throne room, leaning on one hand while he scans a tablet in his other hand. She smiles as she approaches, “Hey, Keith,”  
  
Keith looks up at her and something in Pidge recoils. She hesitates as he fixes her with a blank stare. “Uh...Keith?”   
  
“Yeah. Sorry...what's up?” Keith clears his throat and sets aside the tablet.  
  
“Um...I was just gonna let you know that I'm gonna go back home to Earth. My mom called and said-”  
  
“No.” Keith picks up his tablet without offering further explanation. He looks down at it again.  
  
“You...I...what?” Pidge's hands curl into fists, “Did you just tell me _no_?”  
  
“Yeah I did. No ships are leaving Daibazaal.”  
  
“But the Atlas-”  
  
“Pidge, I said no. You're staying here.”  
  
“You can't do that.” Pidge insists firmly, “I have to go home. My mom wants me and Matt and dad back.”  
  
“Then she's gonna have to wait, isn't she?” Keith arches an eyebrow as he looks at her and she almost steps back at the coldness in his expression. She swallows and balls her hands into fists.  
  
“No she isn't because I'm leaving whether you want me to or not.” She turns on her heel and storms towards the throne room doors. As she approaches the two guards there move to intercept her. Pidge feels something cold turn in her gut, she freezes as the guards move to grab her. Slowly she turns her head, fixing Keith with a furious glare. “Don't you _dare_.”  
  
Keith's hands tighten on the arms of his throne and he fixes a glare on her, “You can't just _leave,_ Pidge!”  
  
“Why can't I? We're not at war anymore!”  
  
“Because...Because I...Because I said so. Because if you leave something...could happen.”  
  
Pidge blinks, realising that the expression on Keith's face isn't anger so much as terror. “ _Keith_...” She whispers, frowning as dread settles into her chest like a lump of ice.  
  
Keith hesitates. Something pained passing across his face. He looks as if he's at war with himself before he turns his head away and nods. The guards back off, leaving Pidge to walk away. She exists the room and feels her hands tremble.   
  
XXX  
  
Lance leans against his balcony window, staring out across Daibazaal. He frowns into the hot wind that blows into his face, likely drying out his skin. He taps his fingers against his arm and listens. His eyes drift closed as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. His shoulders relax and he does it again. Slowly he reaches out with his mind, listening to the universe as it sings to him.

Allura had taught him in his dreams and now he puts it to the test. He sighs and sinks to the floor. He can hear a faint roar, he can feel the thread of his connection to the Red Lion and uses it to expand his mind. He feels the familiar edges of the others' minds. Strange tendrils of thoughts that were not his own. Hunk is busy down in the kitchens, humming to himself as he runs recipe's through his mind. Pidge is in the labs, her thoughts a swirling mess of confusion, anger and concern. Lance frowns and finds Keith's mind. It's like a locked gate. Nothing is getting out and Lance can't get in. He huffs and opens his eyes, frowning across the desert. A paladin's mind should be open to his friends, according to Allura and Lance had had many times when he could get stray thoughts from Keith. He was private but he never completely locked them out. It was strange and Lance didn't like it. He shudders as the cold wind seeps through his robes. Finally he rises and closes the balcony windows, turning away and pushing hair from his face.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro exists the Atlas along with his crew. Coran waits for him at the entrance to the castle, a big smile on his face. He moves forward and takes Shiro's hand, shaking it firmly. “Number one! It's good to see you, I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the whole movement but I had to get back.”  
  
“It's fine Coran.” Shiro offers a small smile but it slides quickly from his face, he glances back over his shoulder as his crew wander off to do other things. “Uh, can we have a word in private?”  
  
“Of course,” Coran claps him on the shoulder and leads him into the castle. They step into the cooler interior and Shiro follows Coran up some stairs and through a small door. Shiro glances around at what he assumes is some sort of office. “We should be ok in here,” Coran turns and leans against the desk, “What can I do for you?”  
  
Shiro takes a breath, “It's Keith.” He begins, starting to explain everything that's happening. When he looks up after he's finished speaking he sees Coran's face pale.   
  
“Did you say he was sick?” Coran asks, urgency in his voice as he moves to the window and looks out across the castle grounds.  
  
“Yeah. He has a fever, headaches and says he's getting nightmares.”  
  
Coran tugs nervously at his moustache and turns back to Shiro, “I've heard of those symptoms before.” He looks pained, “Shiro, I watched Honerva as she was corrupted by quintessence. I was there when Zarkon told Alfor she got sick. No one could figure out what was wrong with her.”  
  
Shiro's knees went weak. He stumbled over to a chair and sank into it, head in his hands. “You think that he's...somehow being corrupted? That...that doesn't make any sense, Coran. How? The rift was closed. Daibazaal is the same as it was before the trans reality comet hit.”  
  
Coran shakes his head, “I don't know, Shiro but he's walking a path that can only end in grief.”  
  
Shiro curses under his breath, “I can't lose him, Coran.”  
  
Coran watches him, “The rift is closed. Leave it that way.”  
  
Shiro looks up, eyes wide, “I'd _never_ -”  
  
“Even if it's the only way to save him...Shiro, it's kinder to let him go.”  
  
“Coran...” Shiro's voice cracks and he looks up at the Altean desperately, “We've gotta find a way to undo this.”   
  
Coran closes his eyes and sighs, “Let's hope we can save him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Yay! It's a shorter one today folks, sometimes a chapter will tell me when it's done and I feel that it reached it's point. I hope the next update will be longer and faster but I can't be sure. Please enjoy and thank you all so much for your interest and kudos etc. They give me feels. :)

  
_You must open the rift.  
  
Open the rift, Keith. You can save everyone.  
  
“I...I can't. The rift's gone. Allura closed it when she sacrificed herself.” Keith shivers as the darkness coils around him where he's crouched. He drops his head, trembling as cold steals into his bones.  
  
Voltron can open the rift.  
  
“Voltron's gone! Please...there...has to be some other way.”  
  
Keith feels the shadows shift and finds himself looking at an image of Pidge. She's lying on some rocks, her body broken, her eyes wide open and staring up at the sky. Her face is frozen in blank shock. Blood stains her clothes and her skull has been cracked open. Keith flinches back. “No.” He gasps weakly, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes. “I can't! I c-can't!”  
  
You'll be alone again, Keith. Is that what you want? We can see into your heart. We can see your fear.  
  
“P-Please...” Keith gasps, eyes opening again to see Hunk curled up in a pool of his own blood. Keith chokes back a whine, tilting his head back as his breath comes uneven into his lungs. The air burns, the shadows are like ice against his skin.  
  
Free us Keith. That's all we want. We can help you, we can give you what you most desire. You can call back the lions. Your connection runs deeper than anyone else's. Give us freedom.  
  
This time it's Lance they show him. His body lies in the dirt, his head several feet away. Keith feels bile rise into his throat and he groans, shaking his head desperately. “I don't know where the lions are! She's...she's hidden them from us.”  
  
The shadows are quiet. A mass of writhing tentacles as they swirl and heave around him. Finally they hiss; The Black Lion will listen to you. Call her. Reach out with your mind. Help ussss.  
  
_Keith's eyes open to reveal a blurry world, he blinks and sits up, one hand going to his head. He turns to look out the balcony windows and watches the suns set below the rocky horizon. The shadows hiss and whisper in the back of his mind as he rises and stumbles over to the balcony, he pushes open the doors and leans heavily against the railings. He looks up into the darkening sky and closes his eyes. The wind blows his hair from his face as he reaches deep inside himself and searches for the thread of familiar consciousness. He finds it and grasps it, his fingers clenching on the railings. “Please...” He breathes. “Help me.”  
  
“Keith...no.” Lance's voice is soft but it makes Keith turn. He's standing in the door way and staring at him with wide eyes just as they all hear a mighty roar.  
  
Keith sways, stumbling as his knees give way. “I have to.” He whispers as his vision darkens and he collapses to the floor.   
  
Lance kneels at his side, placing his hand on his forehead, “Dumbass.” He whispers angrily. The very air trembles as he looks up in time to see a jet of purple light streak across the sky.   
  
XXX  
  
The Atlas touches down just as Shiro feels a shudder go through his soul. He grunts and looks out the window in time to see a familiar jet of purple light. It hits the ground near the city and Shiro feels Atlas quiver. “Keith...” Shiro's voice cracks as he jumps to his feet and runs from the bridge, he ignores his crews questions and the Atlas opens her doors for him to leap out. Several startled guards jerk back in shock as Shiro dashes past them, running into the palace and up the stairs. When he reaches the royal suit he's met by Livius who looks pale. “I saw-” Shiro cuts himself off and peers over Livius' shoulder to the bed. Keith is lying on the sheets, bathed in sweat. His hair lank around his white face as his chest rises and falls unsteadily.  
  
Livius swallows and lowers his head, “We had to sedate him.” He says quietly, “He was...insane. Shiro-”  
  
Shiro walks past him and into the room, moving to the bed. Lance looks up from where he's sitting at Keith's side, he looks exhausted with bags hanging beneath his eyes but his mouth is set into a grim line. “Well, the lions are back.” He says in a hoarse voice, a lame attempt at lightening the mood. It falls flat.  
  
Shiro kneels beside the bed and watches Keith mutter in his sleep, head tossing and turning. He reaches out and grasps his hand, bowing his head over it and taking a shuddery breath. He feels Lance's eyes on him but can't look up. He knows what he's thinking but he doesn't want to face it.  
  
“Black's in the hangar, we've put her under guard but...” Lance shrugs, “Without Allura we don't know if we can send her away again. Shiro...you know what's happening, right?”  
  
Shiro nods, his forehead brushing Keith's twitching fingers, “History repeats itself.” He breathes. “He wants to reopen the rift.”  
  
Lance swallows and looks into his leaders withered face. “We can't let that happen. No matter what.”  
  
Shiro lets out a dry sob. The sound sudden and so heart rending Lance snaps his mouth shut. “Lance...I...I can't do this.” He breathes, shaking as he tightens his grip on Keith's fingers. “I promised I'd never give up on him.”  
  
“We don't know how it's happening...I dunno...maybe this time'll be different. We know more now. We have Allura's studies from Oriande. Maybe...”  
  
Shiro lifts his head, staring into Keith's face as he brushes hair from his eyes. He looks as tired as the rest of them as he trails his fingers down Keith's cheek. “I'm a liability.” He says in a broken voice. “I can't be here.”   
  
“Wait...what?” Lance's eyes widen as Shiro reluctantly releases Keith's hand. “Shiro?”  
  
“I...I have to...go. If I stay...If I stay and he dies...” Shiro clenches his hands into fists at his side, head bowed. “I'm going to do something stupid.”   
  
Lance watches him helplessly as he walks to the doors. Shiro reaches them but just as he's about to step through he hears Keith mutter his name, a desperate plea in his voice. He stumbles, catching himself on the wall. He stills, listening. Shiro puts a hand to his face and grits his teeth. His eyes burn with a savagery he hasn't felt since he'd seen Adam's memorial for the first time. He almost collapses but uses the wall for support. “I can't. I can't. I'm sorry Keith.” Shiro reaches up to clutch at his necklace, knuckles turning white. He steps out of the door and into the hall.  
  
Livius watches him go and closes his eyes. When he opens them again they glow with determination. “He'll survive this, Lance.” He promises and turns on his heel. Lance sinks back down to the chair he had been sat in and rests his head against the back of it. _  
  
Allura sits in front of him, her hands clasped in her lap as she watches Keith writhe on the bed. She blinks and returns her gaze to Lance, “He's dying.” She says quietly.  
  
Lance looks away and runs his hands through his hair, “I know.” He says and puts his face in his hands.  
  
“Lance...”  
  
“Allura?” Lance looks up and sees her image flicker, her face is pained and she opens her mouth to speak but then begins to fade. “Allura! Allu-” _Lance opens his eyes and stares at the place Allura had been sitting. He sighs heavily and rubs at his gritty eyes.   
  
XXX  
  
Livius sits at the terminal. He's been there for hours trawling through reams of information. He picks up a drink sitting beside his hand and takes a sip, frowning as he reads Honerva's research on the rift. Behind him he hears Pidge groan and stretch.  
  
“You found anything?” She asks tiredly.  
  
“Not yet.” Livius sighs, shaking his head slowly. “These papers are...detailed but the further Honerva descended into madness the harder it is to make out what she was trying to say.”  
  
“There has to be something we can do, Livius. I won't just sit by and let my friend die.” Pidge scowls, chewing on her lower lip as she stares at her own terminal. “I don't know enough about Alchemy to make sense of it.”  
  
“It's ok. You have me.” Livius manages a smile and Pidge returns it weakly.  
  
Livius sits at the head of the council table, he wears a crown and watches the Galra debate. Krolia sits with him, her fingers clutching the table as she follows the conversation with her eyes. Kolivan reaches out and puts his hand over hers, she takes them and lowers her head.   
“Our Emperor is sick.” One Galra says with a heavy sigh, “He is dying. It is time to call another Kral Zera-”  
  
“No.” Livius says, frowning, “There's still a chance we can save him!”  
  
“Without an Emperor we will once again descend into chaos. This cannot go on.” The Galra insists, desperation putting an edge in his voice. “You may be the Emperor's husband but you are a mere consort, you have no say in our politics.”  
  
“He speaks for the Emperor,” Gnak says firmly, putting an end to the Galra's protests. “We will wait before we call another Kral Zera. There is still hope.”  
  
“We have the other Paladin's working day and night. They have to find something.” Lahn says, head low as he curls his hands into fists, “This can't be the end.”  
  
“Emperor Keith did something that hasn't been done since Zarkon first rose to power.” Gnak says gently, “He has brought us into a new age, one of hope and unity. We can't give up on him so easily. Look at the loyalty he inspires in his friends, in our people. They love him. We must wait.”  
  
“My son is sick,” Krolia says, causing a ripple to go around the table. Everyone bows their heads in deference to her, “But Livius is right, as long as there is hope of his survival we must wait. Keith has overcome much in his short life, give him a chance to yet again prove his strength. I know my son, I believe in him. We all should.”  
  
Everyone quiets at that. After a moment Lahn takes a breath and moves onto the next topic.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stands at the feet of the black lion, eyes fixed on her face. She looks almost the same as ever but there are more dents now, her shiny exterior is scratched and worn. Shiro reaches out but his hand is stopped by the barrier surrounding her. With a heavy sigh he bows his head and presses his face against it. His time in her consciousness has given him a much broader understanding of what she is. He can still hear her sometimes. She's like a warm blanket, comforting and well worn. The Atlas doesn't get jealous, Shiro isn't certain she's capable of that but she does draw curiously closer. He can feel her sending out tendrils of thought, probing warily at the thin, wavering connection he still has to black. The necklace against his chest feels too heavy, he uses his free hand to clutch it. The stones warm his trembling fingers; “Can't you help him?” He asks under his breath, “You remember what Zarkon did. You know the chaos that caused. Isn't there anything you can do? You saved me once...if there's anything you can do, do it! _Please_ , help him.” Shiro looks up at Black's impassive face but she doesn't move. Shiro sighs heavily, he hadn't really expected anything to happen but hope's a silly thing. Slowly he sinks to his knees and leans up against the barrier. He stares out across the hangar, empty of people.   
  
XXX  
  
Keith lies on his back. He stares up at the vast emptiness above him. He can't move. His body too heavy and the darkness curls around his chest and arms, slowly tightening like a vice. The voices whisper, moving around him. Sometimes they're so loud they're painful, sometimes they're too quiet to hear. They say things, talking amongst themselves. They speak to him rarely. He's trapped in a cage, impossible to escape from as the shadows slowly suffocate him. He's already tried to escape but it drained him. He fought and fought but the shadows merely laughed. He cursed and swore until he was breathless, the shadows wrapping around his throat to cut off his screams. And now he lies still. Unable to fight. Unable to move or speak. He closes his eyes.  
  
XXX  
  
“He's been unconscious for weeks.” Lance whispers to Livius as he enters the bedroom. “How's Shiro?”  
  
“He's...” Livius hesitates but sighs, shaking his head, “He's mostly staying on the Atlas. It's rare that anyone sees him.” He looks over at Keith, lying in bed, chest rising and falling. He looks withered. Older. Livius swallows and looks away.  
  
“How's your research been going? Pidge said you might be making some progress?”  
  
“Well, we found mentions of something.” Livius moves to a nearby chair and takes a seat, he clasps his hands in his lap and stares down at them, “Honerva's notes took a turn the further she fell into madness. A lot of it is incoherent but I've been making some head way in figuring out her ramblings. There's a pattern...” Livius sighs, “It's small but she mentions something...something about the rift and the entity.”   
  
Lance's eyes widen as he sits forward, “What about it?”  
  
“I don't know yet. She repeats it over and over again. I need to look into it more.” Livius shrugs helplessly, “We need more time.”  
  
Lance looks back at Keith who's breathing is ragged, “How much time do we have?”  
  
Livius closes his eyes, “Not a lot.” He breathes.  
  
Lance soon leaves but Livius finds himself falling asleep in his chair by Keith's bed. Honerva's research is so extensive it has taken them weeks to find even a small hint of what they need to know. The Galra are slowly losing faith, Lahn is struggling to hold them at bay as more and more demand a new Kral Zera. Livius can only do so much, even if Krolia is staunchly on his side. He falls asleep curled in a ball in his chair.  
  
He wakes abruptly. Eyes snapping open. The room is dark but he can see a glimmer of something through the darkness. He sees a gleam of yellow, a figure. Livius glances at the bed and finds it empty. He bolts upright, diving out of his chair and to the bed, gaze fixed on the figure. “Keith?” He breathes, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
The figure tilts its head. “Not anymore.” It says and grins.   
  
Livius blinks, confused. “I-” He doesn't get the chance to say anything else as an evil purple light explodes within the room. Livius screams as agony hits him in the chest. He's blown off his feet and smashes into the wall, sliding into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it's been a while and I'm sorry. The fandom was just dragging me down and I got tired of it tbh. But it seems I might be back, at least for a while so here's another chapter! Enjoy my friends and thank you to everyone who has read/kudos'd and commented!

The Paladin's are awoken by a loud alarm. They all rush out of their rooms dressed in their sleep clothes. It's still dark out but the lights are on and the Galra are mobilising. They rush after them, heading towards the hangars. They see a crowd gathering and push through, finally finding their way into the hangar. 

“Keith!” Lance calls, horror in his voice. He watches Keith duck beneath a sentries fist. He dispatches it quickly, moving faster than Lance has ever seen him. As the sentry falls, a pile of rubble at his feet, Keith looks up and smiles. His eyes glow a familiar yellow and his hands light up with purple-ish lightning. 

“No.” Pidge gasps, eyes wide. 

“What...what's going on?” Hunk asks, looking around as if an answer would leap out at him, “What's wrong with him?”

“Keith's not here anymore.” Keith says, cackling as he starts forward. The Galra move, weapons aimed at Keith's chest as they put themselves in front of the Paladins. 

Lance sucks in a sharp breath before there's a flash of light and the red bayard appears in his hand. Pidge and Hunk both jerk back in shock, “Lance?! Where'd you get that?”

“I've always had it.” Lance admits, managing a weak little smile, “Allura let me keep it.” His smile falls as he turns back to Keith. “That's not Keith.” He says and steps forward, “We have to stop him.” He lifts his rifle to his shoulder, “Out of my way.” He orders and the Galra glance back, eyes widening as they see him take aim. They fall aside, giving him a clear shot.

“Lance!” Pidge screams, moving forward but Hunk grabs her and holds her back.

“Pidge, no.” Hunk holds her tightly, dragging her back, “He'll kill you. Lance is right, that's not Keith. Not anymore.”

Pidge struggles uselessly against Hunk's strength, she knows he's right but every instinct in her is telling them not to. That Keith's still in there somewhere.

Lance lets out his breath slowly. He waits. Unable to pull the trigger. His finger hovers there but he can't make himself do it. Suddenly, Keith disappears. Lance's eyes widen, his mouth opens to speak but before he can Keith's right in front of him, his eyes flashing gold and his hands wreathed in dark energy. Vaguely he hears Hunk shout something but his ears are ringing. Something shifts inside him and before he can think his arm rises, his bayard transforming as he does so. The Altean broadsword emerges, blocking Keith's blow. The impact drives Lance backwards. He falls into the line of Galra behind him, strong arms catching him and righting him again. The breath has been driven from his lungs as he stares in surprise at his bayard. He's not a good swordsman, he's fully aware that his strengths lie in long-distance combat but Keith's now holding his own blade, the one his mother and Kolivan made him. Lance takes a breath, “Get everyone out of here. We need to evacuate the area!” He orders, not waiting to hear the answer before he runs at Keith head-on.

He cries out as their blades meet. The impact shuddering through Lance's arms. He grits his teeth, pushing against Keith's blade but Keith's stronger. He's always been stronger. Lance gasps, disengaging and backing off. He's panting, his shirt sticking to his chest with sweat. The marks on his cheeks shimmer in the lights above. Keith laughs at him, hip cocked and head tilted.

“We've seen his memories. You are not very good with a sword.” Keith says, his voice distorted, grin wide. “You can't win. Let us go and we will let you all live.”

“I can't let that happen.” Lance answers, running in again with a shout. 

Keith parries his next few blows with seeming ease, that grin never dimming as they dance. Lance is slower, less agile. He's already tiring but he fights on until his foot slips from beneath him. He falls with a gasp, bayard clattering to the floor. Keith stands over him, blade raised. Someone shouts his name but all Lance can see is Keith's blade swinging towards him. Lance closes his eyes, turning away, waiting to feel the pain but suddenly everything goes silent. 

Lance feels something hot splash across his face and opens his eyes. He looks up and sees Keith standing over him but he looks surprised. His sword is frozen above Lance, inches from his chest. Lance looks down in time to see something purple and glowing slide out of Keith's abdomen. Then he sees the shadow behind Keith. “Sh-Shiro?” Lance whispers hoarsely as Keith collapses. His knife falls to the floor.

Shiro doesn't reply. He catches Keith as he falls, slowly dropping to his knees. Shiro's face is white, twisted in guilt as he reaches out and brushes hair from Keith's eyes. “It's ok. It's ok, I've got you.” Shiro whispers, his voice cracking as his eyes shine weirdly in the light. He shakes as he holds Keith close, burying his nose in his hair, “I've got you, Keith.”

“Champion!” Lahn runs through the crowd and falls to his knees at Keith's side, his eyes widen as he sees the blood on Shiro's prosthetic as it cradles Keith's body. He stares at the wound in his side and sucks in air through his fangs, “Someone get me a medic!” He roars, the Galra around him leap into action. “Champion...” Lahn hesitates before he reaches out and puts a hand on Shiro's shoulder, “We must help him.”

Shiro blinks, his eyes dark as he looks at Lahn as if he's not really there, “I-I...I killed him.” He whispers, his entire body beginning to tremble. His voice breaks, “I killed him.” He says again, leaning over Keith and burying his face in his neck, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

“He lives. He's breathing. Champion, we must get him some help. It's not too late.”

“Shiro...” Pidge's quiet voice manages to snap Shiro back into the moment, “Come on, let them take care of him.” She reaches out and puts a hand on Shiro's shoulder as medics gather around them. 

Shiro nods reluctantly as he releases Keith and sets him gently on the ground. He lets Pidge pull him away and watches numbly as the medics bind Keith's wound temporarily and lift him onto a stretcher. 

XXX

Krolia enters the medical bay. It's silent except for the soft sounds of breathing and the various equipment set up around the bed. She moves forward a few steps, her eyes drawn to the sight of her son lying limp and unresponsive surrounded by white. Beside him Shiro sits, both hands wrapped around one of Keith's, his head is bowed and his face hidden behind the fall of his white fringe. “He's going to get through this.” She says, her voice sounding strange in the near-silence.

Shiro lifts his head only enough to look into Keith's face. He takes a breath, “I'm sorry.” He says, releasing Keith's hand long enough to brush hair from his eyes.

Krolia watches the tender motion a moment, arms folded across her chest. “He's strong. Like his father.” She assures him.

Shiro shakes his head, a small, aborted little movement. When he looks up and meets her gaze he looks drawn, pale and she can see dark circles surrounding his eyes, “He is but...” He shrugs one shoulder, “Last time this happened there was a ten thousand year war.”

Krolia hums, moving closer to stand beside the bed. “Perhaps but Keith is not Zarkon. He's going to fight this and he's going to win.”

“I don't know how to help him.” Shiro's voice cracks under the weight of his guilt, he bows his head again, pressing his forehead into his hands where they still hold Keith's. “I'm not strong enough.”

“You are, Shiro.” Krolia reaches up and touches her fingers to Shiro's prosthetic. He looks down at it and then up again, “The council are being pushed to hold another Kral Zera.” She says slowly, her eyes drifting back to Keith, “If they do Keith will no longer be Emperor and we can't predict the consequences that will have.” She brushes Keith's hair back, cupping his face, her eyes going soft, “We need a strong leader now more than ever.” Finally she looks back to Shiro, her face turning hard, “You, Shiro. The Galra need you.”

Shiro takes a second to process her words then scoffs, “What? I'm human! I can't be-”

“You're not a simple human, at least not to the Galra. You're the Champion.”

“I was. I'm not anymore. I'll never be that again.” Shiro frowns, straightening and shaking his head.

“You were the best gladiator in the arena and then you became the black paladin. You beat the empire at every turn, you're a strong, capable leader and now the captain of Earth's most powerful ship. And despite everything the Empire did to you you still came here to stand at Keith's side.”

“I-”

“I'm not saying you take the mantle of Emperor, only that you stand in Keith's place while he...recovers. The Galra respect you much more than they ever will Livius, for all his intelligence and magical ability he's still Altean.”

Shiro runs his hand through his hair, frowning. Finally he takes a breath, “Fine. I'll do it.”

Krolia smiles, “Thank you,”

XXX

Livius sits at his computer terminal, the wound he'd suffered from Keith had been tended to and bandaged but still he could feel it ache. He shifted, wincing as he leaned forward and pressed his hands to his eyes. 

“Should you be up?” 

Livius looks up and smiles at Pidge, “Should you?”

“Touché.” Pidge sits down beside him and drums her finger tips on the desk. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I'm not sure I'll be able to answer but go ahead.”

Pidge's face scrunched briefly before she spoke, “When we were searching for Haggar during the war we managed to use the lions to access her mind.” She met Livius' gaze, “I was thinking that...maybe we could do the same thing with Keith?”   
Livius stills for a long moment, considering the plan, “We only have the black lion.” He says cautiously, unable to stop the flutter of hope in his chest.

“We can get the others back. I know they'll come now that Black's here. Do you think it could work? Allura healed Haggar in the end so...I guess we'd need an Altean with us.”

“I'm not a paladin of Voltron, Pidge.” Livius sighs, “I can't go with you.” He pauses, frowning a little as a thought comes to him, “What about your friend, Lance?”

“He's human.” Pidge shakes her head.

“Perhaps but Allura gave him some of her powers. He doesn't know it yet but those marks on his cheeks not only connect him to the Princesses life force but also give him access to her magic. I can teach him how to remove the entity.”

Pidge leaps to her feet, eyes wide, “Really?”

“Yes. I can't guarantee it'll work but it's the only hope we have.”

XXX

Shiro exits the room he shares with Keith, he pushes down his discomfort and the anxiety and grief burning beneath his skin. He strides out of the doors, two guards falling into step behind him as he walks down the winding corridors towards the council room. He's dressed in the armour Krolia had given him, Galra armour with a cloak and the circlet pressed firmly onto his head. He kept his back straight, his prosthetic on full display as it glows dimly in the shadowy hall way. He makes it to the doors without collapsing and counts that as a win as he presses his hand to the pad and the doors swish open. He steps inside and watches the council turn to stare at him. He ignores their glowing gazes and strides right up to the throne at the head of the table, he seats himself beside Krolia who offers him a small smile.

“Ch-Champion...” Lahn stutters in surprise, frowning as Shiro makes himself comfortable in Keith's chair. “This is...unprecedented.”

The old crone several chairs down cackles, “A wise choice, Champion. Perhaps with your prescence we can hold off the pressure for a little longer.”

Shiro takes a breath, “If anyone has a problem they can take it up with me in the training halls. Now, if we're done staring lets get on with it. As first consort it's my right to speak for the Emperor since he's indisposed.”

“Of course, Champion.” Lahn bows his head, “We were just discussing the distribution of supplies to a moon base in sector X-924.”

Shiro nods, giving them permission to continue. It had been a little too easy for him to slip back into the Champion's persona. He listens intently to Lahn and gives his opinion on the matter, surprisingly no one questions him. They move on to the next topic and the next. Hours pass and the seat begins to make his ass numb, he doesn't shift however. He sits straight and listens and gives orders, if someone offers doubt he shuts them up with a glare. The red cloth draping his shoulders feels as heavy as steel, his palm sweats and he resists the urge to wipe it on his leg. 

As they take a break for lunch the hall doors open revealing Pidge and Livius. Both look much too excited as they practically run into the hall. “Shiro!” Pidge is panting as she slides to a halt before the table, eyes alight in a way they haven't been in a while. She grins. “We know how to save Keith!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, it's 4am here and I'm tired but just can't sleep at the moment. :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy what I have written despite my lack of sleep.

Shiro listens to their half-garbled plan, a frown on his face as his eyes dart between them. Finally they finish, their voices drifting into silence. After a moment Shiro speaks, “Will it work? The only reason you managed to get into Haggar's head was because of Voltron. We don't have all the lions anymore.”  
  
“But we can call them back, I know we can!” Pidge insists emphatically, “When we have all of them we can connect, just like we did back then and-”  
  
“Pidge.” Shiro lifts his hand and halts her, “We only have three members of Voltron and no Allura. How can you find Keith's mind? Allura had the help of the entities which called to each other, you don't have that.”  
  
“We're _already_ connected to Keith.” Pidge moves closer, placing both hands on the table top, “We don't need an entity to find him. _Voltron_ is the connection, we can follow that. As for Allura...well, we have Lance. She tied him to her life force, remember? Shiro, please, we have to try.”  
  
Shiro takes a breath, “I-”  
  
“If there's even a small chance that this could work I believe we have to try.” Krolia says, her voice soft but Shiro can hear the faint tremble there. He knows what it is even as it burns inside his own chest; _hope_.  
  
He closes his eyes, “Fine. Let's do it.”

They call in Lance and Hunk and explain their burgeoning plan, they both agree to it and they sit down at the table.   
  
“So, how are we gonna do this with only the three of us?” Hunk asks hesitantly, “I mean, I'm all for it but I dunno if it'll work.”  
  
“We have four.” Pidge says, turning to look at Shiro.  
  
“Pidge, the Black Lion won't respond to me anymore.” Shiro says slowly, mouth curling up into a sad little smile, “I'm no longer it's Paladin.”  
  
“Maybe not but didn't it help Keith save you? Remember that time we all got shot out of the worm hole after saving Allura?” Lance says, “If he could fly it before he was its paladin maybe it'll help you save him.”  
  
“I don't know-”  
  
“It's worth trying, right?” Hunk smiles, patting Shiro's hand comfortingly, “You're still our leader, Shiro.”  
  
“Fine. I'll...try.” Shiro says reluctantly as the others all beam at him.

  
Later that evening, when everyone else had gone to their rooms to prepare, Shiro stands before the Black Lion. He looks up into it's face through the barrier and takes a breath. Steeling himself he reaches out with his hand and his mind; “Hi,” He says quietly into the empty hangar, “It's been a while.” He swallows, stomach turning and hands shaking. He curls the left into a fist and breathes slowly. “I know I'm not your paladin anymore but I...we...we have a plan to save Keith. To do it we need you. All of you. Just one last time. For Keith.” Only silence answers him, echoing through his mind. Not even the Atlas stirs. Shiro presses his forehead against the barrier and squeezes his eyes shut, “He's dying. He's dying and I...I can't help him. Not without you. Please, I'm asking...no... _begging_ you. Help me save him.” Shiro waits, reaching out with everything he has. He begs into the silence.  
  
Then something flickers. Shiro jerks back, eyes wide as the lions eyes light up. He gasps, stepping back as the barrier falls and the Black lion answers his pleas. Terror slices through his core as memories of endless stars and darkness flood his mind until Black reaches back, grounding him back in the present. Shiro lets out a small, humourless laugh and closes his eyes, “Thank you.” He breathes.  
  
When Black roars it echoes through his very soul.  
  
XXX  
  
Livius sighs as he sits in a chair beside Keith's unconscious body. Shiro sits on the other side, both hands grasping Keith's. Pidge is perched on the bed and Lance and Hunk stand nearby. “Are you ready? I can look for him but I can't make any promises, if he's gone too deep I won't be able to sense him.” Livius says, looking around at everyone as they nod. He shakes back his sleeves and takes a breath, finger tips glowing as he leans over Keith and places his hands on either side of his head. Livius frowns as he dives into Keith's mind. Everyone is silent, breathless as they wait. Finally Livius draws back, blinking rapidly as he comes back. “He's...in pieces.” He says hesitantly, “I can't find him, his mind is...a labyrinth. So many walls.” He shakes his head slowly as Shiro brushes hair from Keith's pale cheek, “He's in great distress, I can feel that much. If we want him back you'll have to find every part of him and put him back together again.”  
  
“How do we do that?” Hunk asks.  
  
“I don't know.” Livius shrugs helplessly, “You'll have to find out.”  
  
“I'll do anything to get him back.” Shiro says softly.  
  
“We can do it.” Lance agrees, “He's our friend.”  
  
“Family.” Pidge corrects with a firm nod.  
  
XXX   
  
The lions stand in a line, as tall and proud as ever. The paladins stand before their lions, staring up at them. There's a shift inside them, a puzzle piece clicking back into place. Warmth travels through their bodies and Lance touches the marks on his cheek, “She's here, guys. I can...feel her.”  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge sighs softly.  
  
Shiro clenches his prosthetic into a fist and turns to his friends, “We all know the plan,” He begins, “Right now Keith's in pieces. He needs us to pull him back together again.”  
  
Hunk nods firmly, a frown of determination on his face, “Right. For Keith.” He's echoed by Lance and Pidge. Together they move to their lions, each one lighting up and bowing their heads to the floor. Only the Blue lion remains dormant.   
  
Shiro enters the Black lion, trepidation sitting like a stone behind his heart. He steadies his breathing and makes his way to the seat. He takes a moment to stare, one hand resting lightly on the back. The leather feels warm and there's a vague sense of welcome from Black. Finally he dredges up the courage to take the seat. He seats himself and reaches for the controls, closing his eyes.

“You ready guys?” Lance's voice comes across the comms channel and Shiro hears the others answer. There's a beat of silence, “Uh...Shiro?”  
  
“Oh. Yeah. I'm ready.” Shiro clears his throat and straightens his back. “Ok, guys; focus.” He says and closes his eyes again. Everything goes quiet.  
  
Shiro sits and focuses. He tries to clear his mind, to listen to his heartbeat and his breaths but thoughts keep intruding. He keeps seeing an endless expanse of nothingness. He hears the low rumble of Black in the back of his mind and his heart skips. Panic has his eyes snapping open, a gasp escaping his lips. He bends his head and grips the controls tight enough that the knuckles on his human hand turn white. He can't do it. Not again. He can't put himself back there. Black purrs, a low vibration cocooning him in warmth. He takes a deep breath, holds it and lets it out again. After a few repeats he feels his heart rate return to normal and closes his eyes once again. “I have to do this.” He reminds himself. “For Keith.”  
  
When he next opens his eyes he's standing in place, surrounded by stars. He looks to his right and sees Lance, then Pidge flickers into being, followed by Hunk. A spot close by lights up, glowing blue, a flicker of an outline, long white hair and a slender frame. The blue outline of a soft, familiar smile. “Allura.” Lance whispers, arm rising as if to touch her. She doesn't speak but her own hand rises in response before her form fades from view. Lance swallows, forcing his eyes away and looking to Shiro, “Ok. So, we're here.”  
  
Shiro nods, “Yeah. What did you do when you were inside Haggar's mind?”  
  
“We were dragged through the floor by...ghosts.” Hunk replies, shrugging.  
  
“Yeah but they were the trapped souls of the people she'd killed with magic. Keith's never done that.” Pidge reminds him, looking around herself as if a sign post would pop into existence.   
  
“The lions led us to where we needed to go.” Lance said, “Guess they'll do it again.”  
  
“Right.” Shiro sighs and closes his eyes again, imagining Black's familiar form and shape. A moment later and Black appears, seated neatly at his back. Pidge, Hunk and Lance all mimic him and a moment later blue appears too. He turns to Black, putting a hand on her side, “Can you find him, girl?” He asks quietly, “We need your help.”  
  
The lions' eyes light up and the world around them blurs. Stars begin rushing past, elongating into coloured lines. Shiro blinks as they come to an abrupt halt.  
  
Where Haggar's mind was neat and organised, despite her madness, Keith's is a fortress. There are walls at every turn, blocking them from moving forward. They're forced to search for weaknesses. They have to find the centre and find Keith's shattered parts, bring them back together again.

The first wall is brick. Red and worn in places but strong. They each take a section, the stars beneath their boots swirling with each step like ripples on the waters surface. Shiro runs his hands across the wall, the bricks rough like callouses beneath his fingers. It's Pidge who discovers the break. A crack a hands-length wide and only darkness beyond. Shiro stands before it, staring through the breach. It feels wrong. To invade Keith's mind without his permission. Shiro knows that there's secrets Keith intended to take to his grave but they have no choice. He turns to the others and sees the same hesitation on all their faces; “For Keith.” He reminds them and takes a breath. His right arm lights up, purple from finger-tip to shoulder as he presses the palm against the crack. It opens with a sound like thunder. A sharp, echoing crack that Shiro can feel in his bones. As soon as the rift is wide enough he steps through, the others following.  
  
Shiro looks around, finding himself in what looks like a hallway.   
  
“Where are we?” Hunk asks as they make their slow way down the corridor, feet silent on the patterned rug.

The house is old, a large, sweeping wooden stair case leads to the second floor. As they pass it they can hear voices coming from a room close by. Shiro turns to the others who all shrug, he turns and pushes the door open. They find themselves in a kitchen, all the lights are off but they can hear and see two small figures hovering by a cupboard.   
  
“Keith, hurry up!” One of the figures, a girl, whispers.  
  
“I am.” Keith snaps under his breath. He's knelt on the floor, fiddling with something. As Shiro moves closer he can see it's a padlock. He glances around and sees that every cupboard and even the fridge is locked up tight. “Ah!” There's a clank as Keith finally removes the padlock and sets it aside, he turns and Shiro sees he's only about seven or eight. He grins at the girl, “Told ya I could do it.”  
  
“This is a really bad idea...if they find out.”  
  
“No one'll find out.” Keith assures her and opens the cupboard, he peers inside and starts rummaging. He hands some packets of food to the girl and then relocks the cupboard when he's done. “We could try the fridge too-”  
  
“No. You don't know what they're like-” The little girl freezes. Her eyes widen. Shiro hears the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. “Hurry! Let's get out of here!”  
  
Keith snatches up the padlock and tries to get it back on the door, fingers fumbling clumsily in his terror. The little girl makes a strangled noise before dropping the food, she turns on her heel and runs. Keith manages to slide the padlock through but can't get it closed again. The door to the kitchen opens and Shiro turns to watch a tall, shadowy male figure step through.   
  
“So, thought you'd come in here and help yourself?”  
  
Keith turns, eyes wide and face pale, “I-I-”  
  
“What did we tell you when you arrived here?”  
  
“N-No stealing.” Keith mumbled as the figure, little more than liquid darkness, reaches down and drags Keith to his feet, “No. _Please_.” He gasps, voice breaking as the man snatches a handful of his hair and yanks his head back. “You'll get what's comin' to you. I'll have no thieving in my house!”  
  
A fist slams into Keith's gut. He chokes, eyes wide, mouth open on a silent scream. The man releases him, causing Keith to stumble back. His knees give way and he falls to the floor with a groan, clutching at his stomach. The man approaches again, he brings his hand across Keith's face in a slap that echoes through the kitchen like a bell. “What do you say?”  
  
“I...” Keith gasps, trembling, head low. “I-I-I'm...s-so-sorry...”  
  
“Don't let it happen again. Get your ass up to bed.”  
  
Keith nods, scrabbling to his feet and fleeing the room.

Shiro closes his eyes. He'd guessed about the past that Keith kept so well hidden but it's a shock to actually see the truth of it.   
  
“This...this is a memory, right?” Pidge is the first to break the silence. She curls her hands into fists at her sides and turns on Shiro, “Did...did you know?”  
  
“He never said but...I guessed.” Shiro replies slowly, staring at the spot where Keith had been knelt.  
  
“Who was that guy? His dad?” Lance asks, glancing around at his friends.  
  
“No.” Shiro shakes his head slowly, “His dad died when he was eight. He was put into a group home and spent his time between that and foster care.”   
  
Hunk lets out a small noise, “How bad does it get, Shiro?” He manages in a low voice, his eyes pleading, “How bad?”  
  
Shiro shakes his head again, “I don't know. Keith...he...never talked about it. Not even to me.”  
  
“All this time and he...” Pidge trails off, “Not once. We never even had a clue.”  
  
“He never wanted to burden us with this.” Shiro sighs.  
  
“Idiot!” Lance snaps abruptly, turning away and running a hand through his hair, “Didn't he trust us?”  
  
“It's not about trust, Lance.” Pidge puts her hand on his arm, “He trusts us, of course he does. It's just that...he thinks he's a burden. That we'd be weighed down by his issues.”  
  
“I guess...but...how much more of this do we have to see? I don't think I can...” Lance shakes his head helplessly, looking to Shiro as if he holds all the answers.  
  
“I don't know. I'm sorry.” Shiro replies, helpless. “Let's just find this Keith, then we'll take it from there.”  
  
The others nod slowly in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! i hope you're enjoying this fic. I just want to warn everyone that there's a scene with almost-sexual abuse in...It doesn't actually happen, something interrupts it but it is obvious what's about to happen. It's brief though. Just wanted to let people know. Thank you to everyone who's reading and commenting, you're the ones keeping me writing. I'm giving up smoking so I need distractions lol. Enjoy, friends.
> 
> I would also like to say that Keith fights back but it's not a commentary on what victims 'should' do, it's simply that Keith is half-galra and a hell of a lot stronger than a human child so he CAN fight back. Also he's half galra so his fight response is ten times higher. This IS fiction and should be seen as such.

The Paladin's all go up the stairs, following Keith's tiny form as he runs into a room to the left. Shiro pushes the door open and looks around. It has bare walls, a chest of draws and a metal bed. There are no toys or books, no decorations. Shiro sees Keith huddled on his bed, eyes wide and firmly fixed on him. “Hi,” Shiro says, taking a step forward with his best smile, “I'm Shiro.”  
  
Keith shifts further back, pushing himself into the corner, “Where did you come from? Who are you? You...look weird.”  
  
“We're here to help you, Keith.” Pidge says, equally as softly as Shiro.  
  
“Yeah, we're gonna get you out of here.” Hunk adds.

“I can't go.” Keith shakes his head, wincing as he puts a hand on his stomach, “I'll get in trouble if I leave.”  
  
“No you won't. You've gotta trust me, ok?” Shiro crouches by the bed, keeping some distance in case he scares the boy.

Keith's nose wrinkles as he frowns, shaking his head, “No. No this is...a trap or somethin' and you're gonna tell them I ran away!”  
  
“We're not going to do that.” Shiro keeps his voice level and meets Keith's eyes, “I can help you. Let me.”  
  
They hear footsteps on the stairs, a slow but regular thud that seems to shake the foundations of the building. Pidge and Hunk take up positions either side of the door.  
  
“Keith...I'm coming to get you Keith...” The man says in a darkly sing-song voice.  
  
“Listen to me, just ignore him. He can't hurt you here.” Shiro insists as Keith's eyes go wide in terror, “You're safe, do you understand me? I'm going to make sure you are.”  
  
“P-Promise?” Keith asks in a small voice.  
  
“I promise.” Shiro holds out his hand, waiting.  
  
Keith stares at it for a moment as the man draws closer, calling Keith's name. Finally he takes a breath and reaches out, his hand touches Shiro's and their eyes meet. The world around them melts, the walls fading until they're back in that strange in-between place of darkness and stars. Keith falls against Shiro, head pressed into his chest. They're both on their knees, the others watching. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and presses his nose into his hair, “You're safe, Keith.” He whispers to the trembling child as he too fades.  
  
Shiro takes a moment before rising back to his feet, “That's one down.”  
  
“How many more to go?” Lance asks, shaking his head.  
  
“I think we'll know.” Shiro assures him, despite concern gnawing at him. He turns and sees another wall just behind him. This one is taller, made of thick steel. His arm lights up and he drives it through the wall without another word. It melts as it come into contact with his arm and he cuts a hole large enough for them all. “Let's go.”  
  
On the other side was a nice looking house, a small but well-kept garden and net curtains. Shiro walks up the small path to the door, the others following behind.  
  
“Huh, this isn't so bad.” Lance says as Shiro steps through the door like its smoke. “Nice house.” Lance follows and they find themselves in a hallway with a mirror, a set of stairs leading to the upper floor and two doors either side. “Where now?”  
  
Shiro looks around and then hears the sound of a door opening and closing, “Up.” He points and starts up the stairs. They make no noise as they go, turning right and following the hallway to a door with a sign on it 'Keep Out' in childish scrawl. They step through and into the room to see Keith laying on his back, fast asleep.  
  
“How old is he here?” Pidge asks curiously, looking around the room at the posters on the walls and the desk pushed up beneath the window.  
  
“Looks like he could be ten? Eleven maybe?” Hunk answers quietly, as if they weren't little more than ghosts.  
  
A sound outside the room makes everyone fall quiet and look back to the door. It opens with a quiet creak and a tall figure enters, almost tip-toeing as they approach the bed. He's tall and broad but entirely made of darkness, except for eyes that glow golden-yellow. They watch, helpless and frozen in horror as the figure leans over the bed, breath over-loud in the silence. The figure reaches out and pulls the covers from Keith. Keith frowns, muttering as his eyes slowly open. He blinks, eyes widening in surprise. He opens his mouth but the figure clamps his hand over it, “Shh.” He says, smiling. “Just relax, I got a surprise for you.” The man puts his free hand beneath the blanket covering Keith's legs. Keith jerks, a shocked cry escaping his mouth, muffled by the man's hand. He shakes his head, trying to dislodge him, twisting away and finally dropping to the floor with a thud. He gasps, pushing himself to his feet, stumbling over to his desk and knocking a lamp off. The crash wakes someone up in the next room. “Shit. You stupid brat!”  
  
Keith presses himself against the wall, eyes fixed on the man with animalistic terror. Finally, the man rises and leaves the room, they hear him talking to someone and then the door of the other bedroom closing. Keith returns to his bed but remains sitting, knees drawn up to his chest as he stares at the door.

Pidge, Lance and Hunk all share sickened looks. Shiro watches Keith as the sky outside brightens into morning. The scene blurs and they're back in Keith's room as he sits on the bed, chewing on his sleeve. He has a phone in his hand and is staring down at the screen. Finally he takes a breath and presses the call button. He brings it shakily to his ear, eyes fixed on his wall. “H-Hello?” He whispers, glancing to the door as if afraid he'll be interrupted. “I-It's Keith...yeah. I...I was told to phone Miss Green if...if there was a problem?” He pauses, listening before he nods, “Y-yeah. Please.” Another pause and then Keith lowers his head, staring into his lap, “Miss Green? I...I have to tell you. Last night something happened. I...” He pauses, steadying his breathing as he rubs at his eyes, “Mr Young came into my room last n-night. He-he...” Keith swallows, voice getting lower, almost inaudible, “He touched me.” He breathes, hands shaking as he rubs his thumb across his knuckles. “Where?” He frowns, “He touched me...down _there_.”  
  
Shiro listens, hoping against hope. He can hear the tinny voice of the woman, Miss Green, “ _Now Keith, we've told you about this habit you have of lying. Mr and Mrs Young are very respected and we've vetted them fully. You need to stop making up stories or we'll have to bring you back to the home, do you understand?”  
  
_Something seems to snap inside Keith then. His shoulders slump and his voice empties of emotion, “Yeah. Sorry.” He whispers, hunched up and looking smaller than Shiro had ever seen him. “It won't happen again.” He pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it blankly before hanging up. The phone falls from limp fingers as he sits and stares at the wall.  
  
“No.” Pidge whispers, hand on her mouth as if she's about to be sick. “Tell me they do something? Tell me they believe him and he gets out of here?” She turns to Shiro as if he'd know but all he can do is shake his head helplessly.  
  
Day passes into night over and over until once again Keith is in bed. He's on his side, curled up around his hands. His eyes are closed but Shiro can tell he's wide awake. The door opens. The tall dark shadow figure slides silently into the room. He stalks over to the bed and looms over Keith. Slowly he sits down, pushing his hand below the covers again. Keith's eyes snap open. He leaps away, eyes wide in panic but this time he lifts back his fist and slams it into the man's face. The man falls back with a cry, cursing as Keith leaps to his feet and bolts for the door. The man rises, reaching out and grabs a handful of Keith's hair, yanking him back away from freedom. “You stupid boy. You could've had a decent home here.” He hisses, throwing Keith into his desk. Keith reaches out and grabs the closest thing, some kind of model rocket made of plastic. He lifts it and smashes it into Mr. Young's face. Mr. Young stumbles back, lifting his fist but Shiro steps between them, on auto pilot. He lifts his arm, casting everything in a purple glow as it lights up. With a cry of fury he plunges it right through the shadow's chest. The shadow chokes and then fades. Keith stares at Shiro with wide eyes, face white and bruised as the world around them fades back to the star-scape.

  
“Are you ok?” Shiro says as he turns to Keith, too young and too delicate looking. He takes Keith's face in both hands, checking him over.  
  
“After our fight they called social services.” Keith whispers, his voice shaking as badly as his hands. “They told them I'd attacked Mr. Young. I...I didn't deny it. There wasn't any point. They never believed me. He only tried it twice, never got very far anyway.” He swallows, voice cracking, “I just...I just wanted to be out of there. Even if it meant going back to the home.”  
  
“It's ok. You're ok now.” Shiro says, dragging him close, wrapping his arms around him. “I'm here for you Keith.”  
  
“No one was there for me. No one saved me so...I had to save myself.” Keith's voice faded as he did, until Shiro was holding nothing but tiny glowing lights that drifted upwards.  
  
“Oh man.” Hunk whispers, his own voice breaking. He sniffs and shakes his head, “That's...” He trails off, unable to put it into words.  
  
“Sad.” Lance says for him, “I didn't think this kind of stuff still happened anymore.”  
  
“More often than you'd think.” Shiro whispers, looking up at the lights as they fade. “And now he's trapped, re-living these things over and over again. We've got to hurry.”  
  
Pidge nods, face pale but wearing a determined frown, “Yeah, lets get him out of here.”  
  
The next wall is made of thorns. Shiro hacks his way through them, as he does so they all get flashes of Keith's past. They see a small, dark haired toddler running across a sandy hill with a tall man chasing him and calling his name with a smile. They see a seven year old Keith standing at a grave side, hands clenched into fists, tears in his eyes that never fall. They see him standing with a woman in a pencil skirt outside a large house. They see him sat at a school desk, alone and gazing out the window. Flashes upon flashes of a past littered with loneliness and pain. When they finally stumble out the other side Pidge is trembling, wiping at her face with her sleeve as she hides her tears. Lance is panting and Hunk turns away from everyone, composing himself. Shiro swallows, “Keep going guys, we can do this.” He forces a smile, “We can get him back.”  
  
This time they're standing outside a tall building, the street lit by lamps. The road is empty of cars as a window on the third floor opens with a thud. They watch as a lanky figure wiggles their way out and sits there, legs dangling. He reaches back and pulls through a heavy looking rucksack, he lets that fall to the ground before pushing himself out as well. He hits the ground and rolls, rising immediately and snatching up his bag. He glances back up at the building as he pulls the hood of his hoodie up and sniffs. He puts the rucksack on and starts jogging down the street. The Paladin's follow.  
  
It's raining as they turn down an alley way and onto a brightly lit street with cars passing by. Keith walks with his head down, his pace quick and steps light. He's got one hand tucked into the pocket of his hoodie, eyes darting around warily as if he's expecting an attack. He looks to be about fourteen. Shiro follows as he turns a corner. They find themselves beside a high fence, a sign declaring the building beyond condemned. Keith pulls his knife from his pocket and unsheathe's it, dropping his bag to the floor he glances behind himself one last time and cuts through the wire, the alien metal making fast work of it. Once he has a hole large enough for him to fit through he slides in and grabs his bag on the way. Shiro steps through after him, watching as Keith walks over to a small out-building. He ducks underneath the lintel and digs around in his bag, withdrawing a sleeping bag. He sets it down and climbs inside, wrapping himself up but clutching his knife to his chest.

  
A few days pass, the paladin's watch Keith rummage for food in the trash. They watch him hide from the police. They see him take someone's wallet and use the money to buy food. Time passes in fits and starts until finally slowing down so they can watch as Keith sees a car parked on an empty street. It's dark again, the moon nearing its full. Keith's leaning against a wall, watching until he's sure that the car's unattended. He moves to it and tries the door handle, it opens with a click. Glancing around to make sure the coast is still clear he slides into the drivers seat and ducks under the dash. Shiro watches, a small, helpless smile curling his lips as Keith manages to hot wire the car. He grins in excitement and slams the door closed. Someone comes running out of the nearby building, shouting and waving his arms. Keith gives him the middle finger and speeds off down the road.  
  
The scene fades. They're stood in a field. Keith's sitting in the car, the side of which has been dented. A police car idles nearby, an officer shouting at Keith to come out with his hands up. Keith leans forward, slamming his head against the steering wheel before he opens the door and climbs out. He lifts his hands into the air and a the officer moves in, slamming him front-first against the car.  
  
Once again the world blurs and they find themselves in a cell at a police station. Keith sits on a bench, head bowed and gripping the bench seat. The paladin's hear voices drawing closer, they look up to see a woman escorted to the cell by two police officers. “I'm so sorry, we've been searching for him for days.”  
  
“It's fine ma'am but you really need to keep a better eye on him. You'll be contacted in a few days with the court date.”  
  
“Yes, thank you officer.” The woman sighs as the man opens the cell and Keith stands up, refusing to meet the woman's stern glare. He shuffles out and follows the woman down the hall in silence.

Next thing Shiro sees is Keith sat on a battered sofa with the woman standing over him, as she screams at him.  
  
“Why did you do it, huh? Do you want to make me look like a fool? Destruction of personal property and theft? Theft, Keith? Really? For fucks sake, when the home told me you were a pain in the ass I had no idea you were this bad. How stupid can you be? I work so hard to put food on the table, to put clothes on your back and this is how you repay me? So the least you can do is tell me what was going through that empty fucking head of yours!”  
  
Keith shifts, staring down at his hands, “I wanted to go home.” He whispers.  
  
“Home? You don't have a fucking home you idiot!” She laughs, high pitched and mocking, “Jesus, I really got my work cut out with you. I'm calling the home. I don't want a kid who's going to end up in prison for the rest of his worthless life.” She walks off then, leaving Keith on the sofa, looking down at his hands.  
  
Shiro moves to him, crouching and looking up into his face. “You're not alone.” He says, taking Keith's hands in his own.  
  
“I had to do community service after this. Got sent back to the home and got locked in my room for a month. Only got fed when they thought to do it.” Keith's staring through Shiro, eyes misted in recollection. He looks gaunt, haunted, shadows lingering beneath his eyes. “I only wanted to see it...one last time. The shack. I was happy there...even if...even if I can't remember his face anymore. I wanted to try and be close to him again, my Pops.”  
  
“I know. It's ok. I'm here now, you're going to be ok. We're going to find you and get you out of here.”  
  
Keith finally focuses on Shiro's face, his lips part as if he's about to speak but before he can he fades away.


End file.
